Never After
by kirasilver0506
Summary: Yes,there is a sequel to Next To Nothing.What is the worst thing you could lose?If you lost everything could you still get back up and fight? Miya's not so sure.New fights,new friends,new enemies and a whole new threat to fear…(rating same as for NTN)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer for this and all chapters: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters appearing in the manga or televised series. They were created by created by Yoshihiro Togashi and are not mine to use for profit.

I do, however, claim Kirai, Banshi, Jougen and any other characters which appear in this story and not in the manga, television show or other original work of the creator.. Kindly do not sue...If I were making any money off this I wouldn't have posted it on a public access website

Bet you're all mad at me for leaving you hanging at the end of Next to Nothing but hey, that's just the way the storyline went. Luckily (for me since my life has been threatened by off-net readers) there's a sequel. Never After basically picks up where Next to Nothing left off. New fights, new friends, new enemies and a whole new threat to fear…

"What the hell do you mean he was a victim?" Koenma sighed.

"Banshi uses mind control to influence other people's actions. Jougen was just as much a victim in this as you, maybe more since he's dead."

"Lemme put it like this: HE KILLED ME!" Kuwabara was still not happy with the fact that seventeen years had gone by. All his friends were adults now.

"He said it was all a game," Hiei, eyes closed and arms crossed, leaned against the wall. "His strings were being pulled too, making him jump. Banshi has to be playing against someone; someone is pulling our strings, directing our moves. Who?" All eyes turned to Koenma. It took a moment for him to realize the insinuation.

"Hey! Don't look at me!"

"You're the one who has all the info before the rest of us." The toddler sighed.

"Look, I'll admit, I'm privy to information that the rest of you are not but I'm not the one behind this." Yusuke glared, not totally convinced.

"If this a game then eliminating the other player means we win, right?" Hiei shook his head.

"Most likely not. If that were the case then Banshi would have won the moment Kurama and Kuwabara died. No, I think eliminating the other side means we move on to the next level."

"Then this is a cycle we'll never win." Everyone stopped talking, each pondering the consequences of a fight they couldn't win.

"It's like a video game." Koenma glanced at Kuwabara.

"Come again…"

"When Urameshi and I played video games we took all weekend. Every time somebody won the other would cry foul and we'd have a rematch. The only time we'd stop was if somebody pulled the power cord. If we want to stop this we can't aim at the other pieces, we've gotta head for the source. Jougen was just like a barrier, to get between us and Banshi."

"For once the ningen made sense!"

Yusuke punched his shoulder.

"Looks like being dead's been good for ya!"

"We need to hurry. Banshi could be choosing another player as we speak!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari glanced nervously around outside.

"There's a dark aura hovering about this place Kiete. Something is going to happen, something horrible." Kiete's eyes were closed as if in meditation. The old sensei sighed and hobbled back into the dojo, leaving Kiete to his own devices. The ominous feeling grew indoors and the old man could barely concentrate on instructing his students. Evil was in the air today. He never saw when a circle bearing an infinity sign appeared on his oldest student's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kiete, will you serve me?"_

"_Yes Lord Banshi."_

"_Will you be loyal to me?"_

"_Yes, Lord Banshi."_

"_Then prove yourself to me."_

"_I'll do anything!" Banshi smiled._

"_Kill them. Kill your sensei and brothers." Kiete nodded._

"_Of course my lord."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobody even looked up when Kiete entered the practice room. As the most experienced he had the most privileges. No one noticed when he pulled his sword from the few possessions the students were allowed. No one noticed anything wrong…until the first drops of human blood stained the floor. Eyes wide in shock the boy's body tipped forward and landed with a thud. The student nearest grabbed his own sword, now aware of the danger, but was too late. With expert precision Kiete killed him with a single blow. He smiled, quite ready, when the remaining of the students rushed to avenge their fallen brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari hobbled towards the practice room. The door slid open in front of him and he froze. His students, his sons…their bodies littered the floor as they soaked in their own blood. Kiete, the same Kiete he had raised and taught the art of ninjitsu, stood in the center, sword red with proof that he had slaughtered his brothers. Hikari drew his own sword.

"Kiete!" Kiete turned and faced his sensei. "What have you done?"

"I have done what Master Banshi asked of me…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Remember Yoko, doubles means I can have two players on the field …"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

"We have reason to believe that the human side may be the next target; there's so much life energy easily obtained there. For now we just have to wait. Yusuke and Kuwabara, go home, but keep an eye out for anything strange. Hiei, we _need_ Miya on this!"

"Sorry, not happening."

Koenma's mouth dropped open.

"But…"

"I said it's not happening. I do not believe it would be wise to involve her in this. She cannot handle it in her present state and I don't plan to test it."

"Hiei! It's life and death here! I know you don't care about humans but have a heart!" Hiei remained stubbornly silent. "Yusuke, reason with him!"

"Hiei," Yusuke began tentatively, well aware of the koorime's temper, "don't you think it's a little over the top. I mean, I know you want to protect her and all but…"

"But nothing. I know she'll agree, that's why I'm not asking." Hiei made a bee-line for the door but paused with a sneaky smile on his face. "I have to consider what's best for the baby."

Everyone stared at the door; Hiei vanished and for a while, no one moved.

"Baby!" Koenma yelled looking accusingly at the other two as if they had deliberately hid this piece of information from him. "WHAT BABY!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya was practically giddy. Hiei had insisted they come back to the castle the moment he found out. She had argued and reasoned but he would hear none of it. It was bad enough that she insisted on coming with him in the first place. No woman of his was going to be tracking or fighting while carrying a baby.

Yukina was thrilled; Chi was worse. The news spread like a wildfire through the castle. Miya was pregnant!

The ice-yokai rushed around like a mad woman fixing up a room just off of Miya's, getting a crib built, getting clothes, toys…everything imaginable that a baby could want or need. On more than one occasion Miya had to remind her that she was only having one baby, not sextuplets. And each time Yukina waved her off with the same excuse. She was going to be an aunt and the whole purpose of an aunt was to spoil nieces and nephews rotten. Miya had to sit down and laugh when Yukina suddenly appeared with eight different shades of pink and twelve different shades of blue wallpaper for her to choose for the baby's room.

"One of each!" she insisted, "so it doesn't matter what gender the baby is."

"Yukina, I won't be having the baby for another three or four months." Yukina didn't seem to hear.

"I wonder if shades of purple would be better."

"YUKINA! Don't you have other things to do?"

"Oh ,yes! Here, I've made a list of as many names as I can think of. Take your time in choosing!" By now Miya couldn't contain her laughter.

"Yukina, you are insane!" Yukina giggled too.

"I am, aren't I? ... So, do we go with purple?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Hiei were to imagine a perfect life, he wouldn't have to change a thing. He had always wondered what had possessed Kurama to marry and have a family. Families tied you down. They got in your way, prevented you from being free. Right now Hiei wouldn't trade what he felt for the world. Finally he understood what Kurama felt.

Miya…he never thought he could feel this way about somebody but here he was, just risked getting his arse fried by Koenma to protect her…and her baby…and _their_ baby. He froze just outside his palace. The thought finally sunk all the way home_. He was going to be a father!_ He chuckled to himself.

_Never thought I'd hear myself say that!_ He rushed inside. As he rounded the corner to their room he saw Miya, standing on a chair, trying to put a bag of baby clothes in a top corner.

"Kami, Miya! What the hell are you doing!? Get down now!" With a slight growl she stepped down and faced him with a glare.

"I was _trying_ to put some stuff away. It would have been much easier if I could just grow a plant to stick it up there but _somebody_ has forbidden me to use my spirit energy, remember?" He grabbed to bag from her and tossed it up where she was trying to put it.

"How many time have I got to tell you…"

"Hiei, did you expect that the evil _shelf_ would attack me?!?! Give me a break already; I'm pregnant, not invalid! He ignored her.

"You need to pay more attention to potential dangers. What would have happened if you fell off the damn chair?" She crossed her arms.

"I would have done a back flip and maybe a hand-spring for good measure and land neatly and expertly on my feet. You know, exactly the same way I've been landing for my entire life!" He snorted.

"You are the most impossible woman to invade my home." Miya smirked and marched off, pausing in the doorway to do a back-flip, just to see the koorime's face. "MIYA!" She smiled sweetly.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" He merely growled and she laughed. He was so easily angered and it was just so fun to see him throw a fit.

Hiei watched her for a moment, a half smile on his face. She finally noticed he was staring.

"What's so interesting?"

"That's the first time I remember hearing you laugh. It's annoying; knock it off." She couldn't help but laugh again before disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared out her window, much more interested in the outside world than her homework. Kiete watched her, this unnamed girl caught up in a daydream. He wondered what she thought about: that special someone, a future that would never come…

She blinked, startled from her reverie by a dove flying into her closed window. It fell, crumpled to the floor.

_Sometimes the most innocent in appearance among us are those to be feared the most. Beware the wolf in the flock._

She ran to the window, flinging it open. She reached down and carefully picked up the motionless bird.

"Oh Kami! Please don't let it die!" She pulled it inside and closed the window. Suddenly it looked up at her with burning red eyes and flew into her mouth. Its body constricted itself into an oblong, forcing its way inside. She tried to scream but couldn't make a sound. She stood for a moment, frozen, eyes and mouth shining red. A circle of light appeared in her chest, centered between her pert breasts. From this circle a raven flew, a light-blue swirling mass of energy clutched in its beak.

Her body fell backward as the bird phased through the closed window and a few flaps of its wings landed it beside Kiete's perch on the roof. It dropped the ball of energy into its master's outstretched hand.

Kiete's fingers closed around the ball. Her screams echoed in his mind and slowly faded to silence, energy seeping into his body.

She had been both young and beautiful and her memories recorded that she never failed to use her body to her advantage. Kiete groaned as the sensuality of her teenage mind filled his own. With his eyes closed he could vividly see her naked in his mind and he imagined touching her, taking her. Perhaps he had been too hasty; he was still human after all.

Hikari had taught him how to suppress this hunger but Banshi was his sensei now. He would succeed in his task first, then experiment with all the things he wasn't allowed at the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya sat in the garden in the centre of the castle. Sunlight filtered through the overhead leaves, painting the floor different shades of green. Her feet dangled in the pool, creating ripples in the water. Idly she sighed. There was absolutely nothing she could do without Yukina, Hiei or Chi appearing and vetoing it. She was starting to feel like a porcelain doll: too dainty to be of any practical use. She was only five going on six months into the pregnancy and already everyone was going crazy. She was afraid what would happen once she got to eight, almost nine months. She was basically hiding in the garden in the hopes no one would look for her there. Attention was nice but too much made her nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sometimes the most innocent in appearance among us are those to be feared the most. Beware the wolf in the flock._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tucked her hair behind her ear. It was getting longer, growing faster than she thought it would. Already her once crowning glory was regaining some of its old beauty.

"_Who am I?"_

Miya sat bolt upright and looked around. The child's voice echoed in her ear. Nobody was there. She got up and walked around but she was quite alone. No one else was in the garden with her. But she was certain she heard someone.

"_Who am I?"_

There it was again, that small voice tugging at her mind…

With a start she realized that she wasn't hearing the voice at all. It was a telepathic broadcast; someone was communicating directly with her mind. But there was only one person who could do that.

"Hiei, are you there?" There was no answer. She decided to try mentally. _"Hiei?"_

"_Hiei…is that who I am?"_ Miya looked puzzled. This was definitely not Hiei.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I don't know…I don't know anything. Can you help me?"_

"_Hold on, I'm going to trace your signal."_

"_Trace my signal?"_

"_I'm going to find where you are. Don't worry."_

Miya closed her eyes and focused all her telepathic ability on the other person.

"This can't be right!" All her broadcasts bounced back. It seemed that all telepathic ability originated from her! _"I'm sorry, I can't find you. Give me a sign; let me know where you are."_ For a moment there was nothing. Miya was beginning to worry; was she imagining things?

Without warning she felt a sharp pain in her middle.

"_Have you found me yet?"_ One hand rested on her stomach and her eyes narrowed. Babies don't start kicking yet but hers just…Kami!

"_Can you do that again?"_ There was another pain as the baby inside her kicked. Her hand pressed against her stomach and she could feel the mental images of a tiny hand pressing back.

"_Have you found me yet?"_ She nodded as tears of happiness formed.

"_Yes, I've found you!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You forget, little one, that in order to have a silver lining one must have a cloud. You've let your guard down and I am free to attack. Pity, what happened to the fighter I want to challenge? You insult me by making it all too easy. Maybe if I give you another chance to defeat me…what would you do with it? _


	3. Loss

Pt 2 – loss

"You sure?" Miya crossed her arms and glared.

"No Hiei, I just came to you because I'm one hundred percent sure it was a nightmare…like HELL I'm sure! He's telepathic! He's not even born yet and has already figured out how to access parts of my mind!" Hiei eyed her seriously for a moment.

He knew something was up when she burst into the armory and practically demanded that he talk to her in private. When she had told him what happened in the garden he was more than slightly dubious. It was only five months after conception: babies haven't even developed a decent sized brain yet, much less be able to communicate telepathically or tap into someone else's speech patterns. She was probably under stress or something. But when he saw her face he knew that, whether or not it had actually happened, it felt very real to her.

"Sit. Close your eyes and try to calm down. I want to see if I can reach who-ever this person is. Maybe we can get to the bottom of this." Uncharacteristically obedient, Miya sank down onto the bed.

Hiei could see it in her eyes: she was scared for her baby. Who knew the full extent of Banshi's power? Hiei hoped, for her sake, that it was just trick of her mind.

Gently he grasped her shoulders and all three eyes closed. Miya bit down her anxiety and dispelled the excess energy her emotions were building up. Slowly she drifted off into a half-point between asleep and awake. They had done this many times before: using their minds to pull themselves out of reality and hover between it and dreams. The transition went smoothly and a moment later they both floated in a silver mist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Miya…" she looked over at Hiei. "See? There's no one here." He was right. The place was empty save for them._

"_But that can't be right! He was there; I heard him!"_

"_I have no doubt you heard something Kirai but I honestly doubt it was the baby. You're just nervous with all that has been going on with Banshi. Come on, let's go back." Miya took his offered hand._

"_Wait…"_

"_What the…?"_

"_Wait! Don't leave me!"_

_Both heads swirled, looking for the origin of the new voice._

"_I can't reach you! Please don't leave!" He sounded desperate. Hiei stepped in front of Miya._

"_Who's there?"_

"_I don't know. But I'm lonely." Hiei glanced back and the kitsune nodded. This was the same voice she had heard._

"_Hold on. I'm going to pull you in." Hiei concentrated, fists clenched, as his mind grasped the smaller one and pulled him in. When he opened his eyes…there was still no one there._

"_He doesn't have a body yet." Miya smiled, happy that she had not been losing her mind. "You can't see him because he's still a part of me."_

_The koorime felt a brush at the edge of his mind and he instantly remembered why this was so familiar. This was the same response he had gotten when he tried to help Shinbi. This was the same way Miya's mind had felt when she was a baby!_

_The presence 'floated' around them, echoing back their thoughts. It hadn't built a vocabulary of its own so it had to rely on others._

"_Do you know who I am?" Despite himself Hiei recoiled, disturbed and questioning. _

_What the heck was this thing? It didn't seem to notice his discomfort and kept coming closer. It didn't hurt…just felt strange. It was an unfamiliar, an unusual concept and Hiei immediately disliked it, not for anything that it had done, but simply because it was a foreign factor that he was neither aware of nor able to control. He hated not being in control._

_Maybe it was bored or something because it eventually moved on to Miya. Warily Hiei moved closer but she absently waved him off, attention focused solely on the swirling entity. A moment later he couldn't see her anymore._

"_Miya!"_

"_It's alright Hiei. Really."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Miya's eyes closed as the being surrounded her. Hiei was being unreasonable. She felt no malice from it, just plain curiosity. Slowly she reached out and it swirled around her hand. A small smile tugged at her mouth._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It took a moment or two before Hiei realized that Miya was no longer there. She had crossed over to sleep and her mind returned to her body. Hiei followed, pulling himself out of the limbo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes opened and Miya lay beside him, asleep with a small smile on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about. It wouldn't be so hard to figure out, but he decided to leave it. Gently her placed her all the way on the bed and covered her before silently slipping out of the room.

He didn't like it. He knew he couldn't tell Miya, not until he had proof, but he didn't like what was going on. He wasn't sure just what it all meant but he was sure it wasn't good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So it felt exactly like Miya's mind did before she had a fully developed consciousness?"

"Right."

"And it pretty much focused its attention her?"

"Yes. I don't know what to make of it. It's nothing I can actually pinpoint but there's this…feeling. Like something's not right and I just can't figure out what it is. I'm no expert on babies but…" Hiei leaned against the counter, slightly uncomfortable. It was bad enough that he never figured he would ever be asking a human for advice; the…privacy of this situation made telling it to the ningen even harder but the fact of the matter was he needed help. And she was probably one of the best people to talk to.

Keiko drummed thoughtfully on the counter, quite enjoying the koorime's discomfort. He had originally come to see Yusuke but he wasn't here. He was about to leave when he decided that the matter was way too pressing to keep to himself.

Besides, the information was probably better off with Keiko anyway.

"It's one of the strangest things I've ever heard. Not even Genkai had telepathic ability at birth. But then again, you and Miya are both extremely powerful telepaths. It only makes sense the baby would be a telepath as well. I'm guessing that hybrid or mixed yokai races sometimes result in a child more powerful than either parent. It's possible that the koorime and kitsune blood in him are just showing their true colors."

"And if Banshi's behind this?" Keiko's face fell.

"Then Miya is in for a world of pain. I know what it's like." Hiei nodded, understanding completely. She probably hadn't meant to think about it just then but he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her memories.

_She had miscarried three times before she had the twins. They happened very early in the pregnancy; not even Yusuke knew about them, she had hidden them that well. Each time was like someone twisting a knife in her heart and for a while she almost gave up hope of ever being a mother. Then the twins…_

It took her a moment before she realized that she had been a little too open with her thoughts.

When she looked up Hiei refused to meet her eyes; so he knew.

"I…forgive me, I should have been more careful…" She waved dismissively.

"It would have come out some time or other. I guess that's the downside to having telepathic friends."

He started at the word friend but regained his composure before she realized.

They talked…well mostly she talked and he listened…for over an hour. Then, without warning, a terrified mental scream ripped through his mind. Violently he shuddered uncontrollably. He barely heard Keiko ask if he was alright.

_No! Damn it! What the hell is happening! Miya! Can you hear me? Mi…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_It's a kitsune!"_

"_You sure? Pure breeds are pretty rare these days."_

"_I'm sure. This one's the genuine article. What do I do with her?"_

"_Just keep her bound for a while. Scans show a lot of mental stress; who knows what she'll do to herself? Looks like she had a miscarriage recently too. I'll tell the lord. I'm sure he'll be interested._


	4. Awakening

Pt 3

It felt like she was sleeping on a cloud. A rhythmic swaying was soothing; she didn't want to open her eyes. Gentle sunlight caressed her face and warmed her.

Perhaps she was dead. Perhaps this was the afterlife. It sure seemed peaceful enough.

Curiosity got the better of her and against her will her eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake. Good." A cold, quiet voice reached her ear. She tried to get up but couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond to her mental commands. "It's the drugs we used. They'll wear off soon enough." The barest echo sounded beside her head as the person moved closer. "I am intrigued though. What are you doing in my land? You are neither slave nor servant and I honestly doubt one of the other lords would send a spy that stood out so much. So tell me," he finally came into view, stern, commanding features painting an ominous picture, "what business have you here?"

She started to answer but immediately realized that she had no idea where 'here' was!

"I…I don't know. I can't remember."

"Then can you at least tell me who the hell you are?" Slowly she shook her head.

"I…my name…" She stopped and shuddered as one claw ran down her neck. It wasn't until that moment that she discovered her nudity.

She gasped in embarrassment and her arms moved to cover herself but he easily caught both of hers in one of his.

"I don't recall giving you permission to move." He pulled her up against him, hand roughly gripping one of her breasts. She tried to struggle but a sharp pain in the back of her neck froze her. His uncaring hand gruffly explored her body. "You have a perfect body; it's nothing to be ashamed of. It would seem that I _do_ have a use for you."

"Damn bastard, get you filthy hands off me!"

"You have got absolutely no pride, you know that?" The lord looked up and glared at the newcomer in the doorway.

"If it bothers you so much then why don't you try knocking before you enter?" The other man snorted.

"You wanted to know when the soldiers recaptured the guy. Well they have."

"Such awful timing!" the lord sighed and shoved her away. "I'll just have to finish this later." There was a shake as the lord climbed out. Apparently they were in some sort of carriage.

"Damn that Shikijou!" The other man stepped in, muttering under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting damned annoying, not being able to move. For a moment she was scared then she became angry. No matter how hard she tried to break free from his grasp, shockwaves of pain jolted down her neck and spread through her body. The pain almost seemed familiar and the combination of not being able to tell where she remembered it from and drugs clouding her mind only served to make her angrier.

Then suddenly someone appeared in the doorway and moments later she fell back to the bed-like seat. _The moment I can move I'll break his damn neck for touching me!_

"Hey, don't be scared," her rescuer said quietly as he moved closer.

"Believe me," she said through gritted teeth, "I'm the farthest thing from scared!" He chuckled and a moment later she felt a blanket cover her.

"You're a tough one, that's for sure. Sorry about that. My brother thinks through his pelvis. He won't be back for a while." She pulled the blanket closer, grateful for the simple privacy it provided. The second lord looked quite like the first but with a more open expression. His eyes sparkled with repressed mischief. He was obviously the younger. "Most slaves are in a panic by now; you're the first one I've ever seen cussing!"

"I don't whimper!...at least, I think I don't."

"Definitely not a pleasure slave. I'm Hikari. Now, what is your name?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Would you prefer that, little Kirai? Would you rather be a sex-toy than a fighter?" Kirai shook his head. "Who knows, I may just change my mind but you'll have to convince me. Now," his voice grew stern. "What is your name?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kirai…_the memory came out of nowhere.

"It's…I think it's Kirai."

"That's a weird name for a girl! I'm guessing that was some lord's idea of a joke."

"I'm not really sure. I don't remember anything." Pulling the blanket close to her she tried to sit up, but to no avail.

She fell back, fighting to hold the scream that the pain induced. Hikari was instantly alert.

"What is it?" She hurt too much to answer. Gently he pulled her up and moved around behind her. She stiffened as his fingers ran across her shoulders, the closeness unnerving. There was absolutely no sensuality in his touch but it did nothing to reassure her. _Men on a whole were asses and she didn't want one anywhere near her. She vaguely wondered where the male-trust issues came from. Probably years as some lord's slave._

"Damn!" Hikari swore. "Looks like good old bro trusts nobody but himself. He put a Control Plate on you. He usually only puts them on potential traitors or fighters. I don't see why he would put one on you. Hold on a sec, lemme see if I can turn it off." Her eyes saw white as pain flooded through her and an instant later it vanished. "There, it's off. I can't detach it though and it can be activated at any time." Gingerly she reached up and tapped at the metal on the back of her neck.

"Thank you."

"No problem." As if he didn't sense her discomfort he gave her shoulder what was probably intended to be a reassuring squeeze but did nothing more than set her even more on edge. She pulled away him and pressed her back against a corner, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Hikari stared at her for a moment or two. He was pretty sure he had done something wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Her eyes widened slightly. He was _apologizing_! He raised his right hand in a form of mock salute. "I swear I'll never touch you without your direct consent again." She looked directly at him. His eyes reflected sincerity. He was serious. She nodded slightly, as if in assent. Her 'thank you' was barely audible this time. "Well Miss Kirai, lets get you some clothes. Then we can get out of here before Shikijou gets back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n Yes it was a short chapter and no I'm not running out of ideas. It's amazing what skipping three meals will do for your writing. The brothers Lust and Light (Shikijou and Hikari) were not in my original plan but things changed. It's an intriguing thought: which one can be trusted? What the hell happened to Miya? I'm a sucker for cliffies so until later, sayonara!


	5. Snake

Pt 4

"It does happen. Sudden trauma can affect the mind. The mind doesn't want to remember certain painful incidents so it merely erases them. Well, suppresses might be a better term. No doubt some sort of shock caused her to lose the baby. She probably is suppressing the memories."

"That still doesn't explain the fact that she remembers nothing about herself. She's not even sure of her own name. Usually only the painful memories are suppressed; it takes too much to suppress all memories."

"Not all." The young doctor flipped through the sheets of paper. "Obviously the basics are still there. Speech is up to level, all mental development seems normal. When a yokai loses all their memories they practically have to start life over. They have to be taught how to walk or talk properly since their mind has forgotten how to do all these things. That's just how the yokai mind works."

He sighed.

"Judging from the scars she had I'd say that her entire life was one hell of a nightmare. Obviously she had to get the name 'Kirai' from somewhere. If I had to make a guess I'd say…"

Hikari's eyes left the red-headed kitsune to glance back at the doctor.

"You'd say?"

"I'd say that this memory loss was induced. All evidence seems to show that it was deliberately caused by an external factor."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning she's got probably something in that head of hers that someone doesn't want anyone to know about."

The young okami turned back to look at Kirai. She knelt at the edge of the clearing and played with some small animal, apparently oblivious to the fact that she was the main topic of conversation.

"Kitsune, they talk to animals, right?"

"Some of them. On a whole they're closer to nature than any other species. Some of them control earth, plants or animals. On a rare occasion you would find one that controls water and even rarer are the ones who control weather. Unfortunately she wouldn't remember how to use most of her radical powers, if she had any."

All around people were setting up camp; it was too dark to safely travel anymore. From across the area two steely gray eyes were fastened onto her as he shouted orders. It didn't go unnoticed by Hikari.

He glared and growled silently as Shikijou made no effort to hide his apparent infatuation.

"Tell me Toukei, could that be the reason for my dear brother paying so much attention to her, the fact that he wants what she knows."

"Well that's a naïve view if I ever heard one!" Hikari smirked over at his friend who doubled as his doctor.

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Permission to speak freely."

"Of course!"

"Frankly I think your brother is more interested in getting between her legs than getting in her head." The okami-lord couldn't help but chuckle.

"You should be careful how often you say that Toukei. I'd rather not have to rescue your arse from my brother. I'm going to have enough trouble with him and Kirai as it is."

"It's not like it's a secret you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lord…Hikari…had asked her to stay right there while he spoke to the doctor for a few moments. They had walked far enough away that she would have to strain to catch a few words of what they were saying. She decided that she didn't want to know. It was probably bad.

In her mind she hummed a tune that didn't seem to follow any music. Within moments she was humming out loud. It was just a single note, low and barely audible above the bustle around her. After a moment or two she looked down, somehow sensing something strange.

Curled around her feet was a jeweled snake, its beautiful brown and black patterned scales blending in perfectly with the dry leaves and dirt that looked like its home. She had disturbed its nap.

_Move! Move now!_ Her mind screamed out of instinct. _Why? Why should I be afraid?_ She didn't understand why she was both fearful and calm at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The little boy shook with fear, not daring to move lest he cause the snake to bite him. The others froze too, all eyes locked on the small creature that posed such a large threat. It was poisonous; everybody knew that these kinds were._

_Languidly, as if quite enjoying the tension, the snake slithered further up his arm. "Don't move Case, I'm coming." The red-headed kitsune crept closer. The snake's head shot up, its eyes narrowed in a natural glare at the newcomer._

_She swallowed, having no idea what she was doing. From her mouth tumbled an eerie tune. She stepped closer. The snake watched her but made no effort to move. She kept humming and moving closer until her fingers could reach it. They closed around it, near to the head, effectively trapping it. It didn't struggle as she unwound it from her friend's arm and pulled it towards herself. _

_The moment he was free Case jerked away, putting a good bit of distance between them. Carefully the kitsune placed the snake in a tree and stepped back, watching it until it disappeared in the brilliant foliage. The boys breathed a collective sigh of relief, although Case was still pale._

"_Koji, I really, really owe you big this time! How'd you do it?" The kitsune shrugged. _

"_It's kinda like talking to a lord. Just say what they want to hear." There was rampant snickering as they made their way back to the castle._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still humming, Kirai knelt down and reached out, fingers brushing against the dry scales. It made no attempt to strike, merely regarded her stonily. Snakes couldn't be trusted but for some reason she knew that though it wouldn't hesitate to bite anyone else, she was safe. In fact she was probably safer there than anywhere else.

Without warning it struck, grabbing her hand in its mouth. Their eyes met and a smile tugged at the edge of her mouth.

It hadn't even broken skin. Its fangs brushed against her hand, reminding her why other's feared it. Its venom sacs were full and threatening but it did nothing to hurt her. Her other hand stroked its head as they regarded each other, Kirai mentally laughing at the empty threat. It couldn't hut her; she was stronger.

Suddenly a chill ran up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Slowly she looked around and her eyes met lord Shikijou's. She felt her body go numb with trepidation. His dark gray eyes were precise replicas of the snake's. She shuddered; this was one snake she would need to watch out for.

He smirked and started walking toward her. Rage swelled in her as she calculated the chance she would have if she attacked him. Conscious thought was suppressed as her muscles tightened for instant speed if she needed it. He closed the distance between and was less than eight feet from her when suddenly a shadow fell over her and a figure stepped in front of her, blocking him from her view.

She looked up. Hikari smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you where you're going to stay tonight." She noticed he didn't try to help her up, true to his word about not touching her. As they walked off Kirai could feel the elder lord's glare burning into her back.

"It seems like I keep having to thank you." Hikari shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." He glanced over his shoulder smugly at his brother. "Anyway, Kirai, was that a snake I saw you playing with?" She nodded. "Isn't that a little…dangerous?"

"Look at it this way. It's better to have a snake than a lamb. Both have teeth and can bite you, but if you are attacked a snake is more likely to bite your enemies too; a lamb will run."

"Your logic is kind of scary Kirai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beware the wolf in the flock._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiete's eyes followed the young kitsune. 'She's unaware. This will be too perfect.' He watched as she moved, memorizing every curve. She would be a perfect addition to his collection. She disappeared from sight and he slid silently into his carriage. In a few seconds everyone disappeared to their different tents to sleep.

He lifted the seat, shifting the cushions to reveal a secret compartment built into the hollow of the seat.

She waited for him there, eyes wide with fear but not daring to make a sound. Her arms and legs were bound so tightly it cut into her flesh. She was gagged and her face was swollen from his beatings. Even in her agony she was beautiful, dark brown hair framed her face making her eyes seem even bigger.

"Humans are such delicate creatures," he whispered, stroking her face gently. "But they are just so beautiful. It's almost like…the fact that they are so easily damaged makes them so much more…appealing." She gasped when he touched her and tears spilled from her eyes. "None of that, my dear. It makes you look horrible. I enjoy beautiful things. You could even say I'm a collector and humans are like art to me."

From the open window a raven flew in and circled around her, only to be waved off.

"Not just yet Karasu. I wouldn't want to be too hasty." The raven perched on the handle of the door as the windows slammed shut as if by some invisible breeze and the curtains drew together. "So we don't have any interruptions." Gently he lifted her out, her school uniform skirt bunched up, showing off more of her legs. One of the twin buns in her hair shook loose and spilled dark locks down her face. He closed the compartment and lay her down on top of it. His fingers loosened the other bun and teased out the plaits. "You look much more mature when you let your hair out." His blue-black hair piled beside her face as he leaned close. "This is going to be your last time dear. It would be to your advantage to enjoy it." His lips brushed her cheek softly. _'Dearest Kirai, I cannot wait until I have you.'_


	6. Boton

A/n: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed or emailed me. It was pretty encouraging to see all the people still interested in my story. Thanks especially to Hieiloving101 who, even if nobody else had reviewed, would have single-handedly talked me back into writing. I had almost forgotten the reason why I started this story in the first place. Thanx a bunch everyone!

Pt 5

"Well, this is home!" Kirai regarded the huge stone structure unemotionally. The towering building loomed ominously overhead and beyond that heavy grey clouds circled. Everything seemed to scream that she didn't belong there. The mere size was a bit overwhelming.

She looked over to find Hikari looking at her somewhat hopefully.

"Is anything familiar?" She shook her head. His shoulders sagged slightly but he brightened quickly enough. "That's okay. I'm sure something will trigger your memory."

"I hope so. It's pretty annoying having a great blank spot in your mind."

"I suppose it would be. Come on, let's go in." The young okami pressed his heels against the horse's flank and urged it forward. After a moment's hesitation, Kirai followed suit.

She looked back as they dismounted in the courtyard, getting one last glimpse of the forest before the gates slammed shut. She couldn't help a feeling of ensnarement from washing over her.

"Well!" She swung round and came face-to-face with an angry-looking blue-haired girl. She eyed the kitsune disdainfully, sizing her up completely before announcing, "The young lord if forever dragging in everything he finds!"

Hikari rolled his eyes and groaned.

"She was lost and needed help. Could you at least try to be nice?"

Kirai immediately didn't like her. One perfectly manicured finger poked her in the chest as she bit back the urge to flatten the woman's face.

"Such a scrawny little hussy, where did you pick this one up Hikari?" The kitsune, to her credit, bit back an insult and pasted on her best bored face. "You do have a tongue don't you? Speak up! What the heck are you?" She didn't have time to launch another insult before Hikari's horse, silently guided by Kirai, took a mouthful of the woman's hair and started chewing.

She shrieked and fought to free herself from the "evil creature that will end its days in a glue factory!"

Hikari laughed before dutifully coming to her rescue. After a few minutes, and several strands of hair later, she stood free from her equestrian hair ornament. Through it all Kirai didn't say a word. The woman glared at her and proclaimed "You can tell the people who actually have decent breeding!" before flouncing off in a rage.

Still laughing, Hikari turned back to Kirai.

"I think you're going to be just fine!" The kitsune crossed her arms.

"Friend of yours?"

"My brother wants us to get married. She's been haunting this place for two months now, doing her best to drive me crazy. Somehow I think she's able to spy on me all the time. Don't mind her, it's just her way. Her name is Boton."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's the ninth one this week!" Yusuke gripped the newspaper, knuckles white. "Women found raped and in a coma. Nobody can figure out how he's doing it!" Keiko looked up.

"They found another one?"

"Seventeen year old school girl found in the park this morning. She's been missing from home for three days. She was still wearing her school uniform."

"That's horrible." Kuwabara leaned on the counter.

"How'd ya think he's doing it? Could he be yokai?"

"It's possible. In fact it's pretty likely. These women had their energy completely drained from their bodies. It's just not natural. And he's taking the chance to satisfy his sadistic needs at the same time."

"He likes to watch them suffer." None of them where startled when Hiei suddenly appeared and joined the conversation.

"Hey Hiei."

"You called me?"

"Yeah, I kinda need a really big favor. I need you to follow Jen for me." The koorime's face was a picture of disdain.

"That's what you called me here for?" Yusuke was serious.

"Look, if it's the same Banshi guy that killed Kurama, and I have a pretty bad feeling that it is, then he'll come after us. If he sticks to his trend then he'll go after Jen. I don't want her hurt."

"Then you follow her."

"You're faster and are able to hide better. Besides, if he does come don't you want a few Koenma-less, unsupervised moments with the yokai who killed Kurama?" They could practically see him scrolling through the possibilities in his mind.

"I'll do it."

"Don't let her know." Hiei answered with his customary 'hn' and disappeared.

"You do realize Yusuke that there won't be much left of the guy by the time we get there. There won't be enough to bury."

"Good, makes our job easier." Yusuke's eyes followed the covert movements of his yokai friend. "The bastard deserves it. For what he did to Kurama…and Hiei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Diary, day 608: I'm no closer to Banshi. It would appear that they still haven't figured out my purpose here. I'm not sure which brother is responsible for this. I'm sure one of them is._

_I just know that Shikijou is responsible for the attacks on women in the human world. There's a pretty good chance that he works for Banshi. I'm not even sure Hikari's aware of it yet._

_Facts: Shikijou has a fetish for human women._

_Shikijou and Hikari both showed up three months ago after being gone for seventeen years. Neither of them offered any explanation as to where they've been._

_Their father turned up dead one day before Hikari returned. Shikijou was already here._

_Shikijou disappears for no reason for sometimes days._

_Nobody's ever seen either of them at night._

_Shikijou wants to kill Hikari._

_Shikijou wants me to help him kill Hikari._

_Shikijou is too desperate to have me marry Hikari.'_

Boton slapped her head. _I'm obsessing again!_ She sighed, wearily and gazed out the window. _Hikari's nice but he's naïve and he's approximately 1/5000th my age. I look pretty good for my age…focus Boton! More important matters at stake here!_

'_I still haven't found a way to contact Koenma as yet. I'm too afraid I'll get caught and completely blow my cover. I can't help but feel lonely. I wonder where Hiei is now and if he's missing me. Probably not._ Her eyes wandered to the window and they narrowed suspiciously.

_I don't trust this girl, I don't trust her at all. She waltzed in and captured Hiei's heart, then the next moment she's here in the house with both bothers obsessed with her. I'm not sure what to think. I hear she has incredible telepathic powers. Maybe she's in on it too. I don't buy the 'I'm lost and don't remember anything, please help me' act. I'm going to keep a close eye on her. In the mean time I plan to make her life hell until I can force her hand. I'm hoping that she's really a victim here. I don't want to have to fight her. And I know neither does Hiei._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miya could feel Boton watching her. Why did she hate her so? Maybe she had done something to her in the past. _I probably stole her man!_ She chuckled quietly. _That's ridiculous!_ She focused her attention back to the fight. Unnamed fighters competed with each other. She couldn't help but get the feeling that they were showing off for her sake. 'It isn't often a pretty girl comes around here. And those that do care more for pampering, not watching the fights!' one of the fighters informed her.

Inside was stifling and Shikijou hovered around her. Watching the fight was a welcome change. Boton wasn't exactly making her very comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you think you could teach me?"

"You're serious?" She nodded. The young fighter eyed her critically. "I'm not sure. Have you ever fought before?"

"I don't really know. I think so. I've got some wicked sword scars that I would have gotten in battle."

"I don't know…it's not all that easy. And seeing as though you're…"

Miya crossed her arms and glared. "Seeing as I'm what?" He looked properly embarrassed.

"Well…you're a…woman."

"And just what's that supposed to mean!"

"Men fight, women stitch, that's just the way it is."

"Say's who?"

"It's unwritten. Everybody knows that!" Miya raised one eyebrow. He fidgeted nervously under her glare. She smiled secretly, enjoying the way he was uncomfortable.

"So basically you're saying that there's no way I could beat you right?"

"I guess."

"So it's a fight then."

"Wait! I didn't say that!"

"So you _don't _want to fight me."

"Well…"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No!"

"Then why won't you fight me?"

"Because…well…"

"Because?" He stammered. She grinned.

"So then it's a fight. Here tomorrow?"

"No!"

"So you want to fight sometime else?"

"But…"

"Tomorrow then! If I lose then you get to teach me."

"But…but wait a minute!" But she was already inside. The other fighters laughed.

"You got caught in that one!"

There's been two requests for Touya and I'd like to point out that I know just about nothing about him. (minus the fact that he's an ice yokai) so the persons who want to see him are being kindly asked to kinda describe him, I mean attitude, actions etc. Email me w/ the info. thanx.


	7. First Fight

Pt 6

"I'm seeing, but I'm not believing." Kirai glanced back over her shoulder.

"What?" Hikari eyed her up and down.

"What exactly are you wearing?" She looked down at her gi. "Don't tell me you're actually gonna fight!"

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"So the rumors are true. You challenged a fighter to a match. You're going through with it?"

"Yes. I just feel like it was the natural thing to do, you know?"

"He's a trained fighter Kirai. You can't remember whether or not you were ever a fighter and even if you were, there's nothing to say that you're anywhere near as strong as he is."

"But I'll never know until I try." He nodded thoughtfully.

"You feel it don't you? The thing people call the fighter's spirit. They say it runs through the veins of every fighter; it can never be extinguished." He rested his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Just what are you trying to prove? You realize that nobody's going to think any less of you if you forfeit this right now, ne?"

"I know but I just can't do it. I challenged him and I wouldn't feel right backing out now."

"Please be careful!"

"Don't tell me you're worrying about me." She laughed.

"Yes." The simple word seemed to rush through her. He wasn't joking.

"Don't worry about me Hikari. I'll be fine, really." He remained unconvinced. She smiled and bounced out. It was strange, as if just the prospect of being in a fight lit up her entire week. This was a weird young woman, no doubt. She intrigued him, and he wanted to find out everything there was to know about her.

"You there, send word to the ranks. Tell the man fighting Kirai that if he kills her I'll personally rip him apart and there's nothing guaranteeing his safety if she gets hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hey, you think you could teach me?" _

"_You're serious?" She nodded. The young fighter eyed her critically. "I'm not sure. Have you ever fought before?"_

"_I don't really know. I think so. I've got some wicked sword scars that I would have gotten in battle."_

"_I don't know…it's not all that easy. And seeing as though you're…"_

_Miya crossed her arms and glared. "Seeing as I'm what?" He looked properly embarrassed._

"_Well…you're a…woman."_

"_And just what's that supposed to mean!"_

"_Men fight, women stitch, that's just the way it is."_

"_Say's who?"_

"_It's unwritten. Everybody knows that!" Miya raised one eyebrow. He fidgeted nervously under her glare. She smiled secretly, enjoying the way he was uncomfortable._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't tell Hikari, not yet. She didn't want him to get his hopes up. But it happened yesterday. Twice yesterday that name popped up, both times while she was talking to that fighter. _Miya crossed her arms and glared…Miya raised one eyebrow…_Miya, was that her real name? If so then where did the name Kirai come from? Was her memory finally coming back?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: bet you didn't notice the substitution in the last chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She squinted to adjust her eyes to the brilliant light as she stepped out into the courtyard. There he waited, as nervous as ever.

"Hikari threatened to kill him if he hurt you." Somebody whispered behind her. There Boton stood, arms crossed, not looking at her. "You two seem to be quite close."

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to get between you."

"That's your only problem?"

"What else should I be worried about? I've done nothing to you. I still don't see why you hate me so much."

"So you've just moved on from Hiei?" Kirai's eyes widened and she spun to face the former Shinigami.

"What did you say!" Slowly Boton's eyes rose to meet hers. "That name…where did you get that name? And why do I feel like I've heard it before?"

"You really don't remember him, do you?"

"Who is he?"

"Hey Kirai! Are we going to see some butt-kicking over here or what!" A teasing voice called to her from the arena.

"Keep your shirt on! I'm coming!" With one last glance at Boton, she hurried off.

Boton watched her retreat incredulously. Either she was in serious trouble or she was a damn good actor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirai fell into position. Adrenaline raced through her veins but she refused to let it cloud her thinking. _Funnel it, let it make you faster, make you stronger. _

Across the arena he stood in readiness.

_Fire…he's a fire yokai. He needs light._

At the sound of the gong he sprung forward, his arm carelessly extended a split second too early. She didn't block it, merely stepped to the right and grabbed his arm. With a flick of her wrist she threw him off balance long enough to aim a punch of her own.

He shifted his center, throwing his body weight to one side and slid out of the way. Momentarily distracted, her grip barely lessened but it was enough. His hand slid out of hers as he jumped back, only to find himself face down on the floor. A quick glance back showed a short vine wrapped around his ankle.

"Damn!" He burned it and rolled aside, barely missing Kirai's kick.

They regarded each other, knowing full well that the other was trying to determine their strength. The young man's eyes left hers for a minute to glance at the vine. Finally he grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're a whole lot better than you let on?"

"I don't think I'll ever truly forget how to fight."

"Even so, you're in over your head. Now that I know that you're a fairly exposed fighter I'm not gonna go easy on you anymore."

"Be my guest."

He rushed at her and feinted left, attacking from the right. She ducked, missing the major blow but was not so lucky with the lesser hits that followed it directly. Kirai pivoted and landed her elbow in his rib cage. A punch hit her squarely in the shoulder-blade, throwing her forward. She caught herself just before she hit the floor and pushed herself up with one hand while swirling, kicking both his feet out from under him. She was on her feet before he could react and she landed one knee in his back and the other in the side of his head, sending him hurtling across the arena.

He flipped, and wasted no time between landing on his feet and shooting forward.

Flames surrounded her, springing out of nowhere. She smiled. She had been waiting for him to show his power.

His attacks were relentless. Between the physical hits and the bursts of flame, Kirai had little time to do anything but defend. He was jubilant, confident he was going to win.

From outside the ring, his friends cheered him on as blow after blow seemed to hit their mark and drive her back.

"I win."

"Think again!" He was puzzled and his face betrayed him. He didn't see his mistake until it was too late.

Several of his bursts of flames hit piles of dried leaves. All around the pair echoed the sudden crack when all the piles ignited at once.

He glanced over in shock. _Why would she give me fuel for my flames?_ The answer came to him almost immediately. The piles of dried leaves suddenly transformed into fresh and green foliage. A lush carpet of grass spread, joining all the piles. And still he was puzzled…until the smoke started pouring out of the smoldering ground.

He coughed as the Carbon monoxide surrounded him. He couldn't see. He could barely breathe. He couldn't hear over the crackling of the fires around him.

He stumbled forward in his blindness, halted suddenly by a fist to the stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When finally the smoke cleared, there was no doubt to who was the winner, since Kirai's foot was firmly planted in his middle.

Kirai smiled as she helped him to his feet.

"I don't believe we've formally been introduced."

He laughed.

"I'm a show-off fighter and you're the girl who just kicked my arse. What other introduction do we need?" His friends ran to the ring.

"Hey! Shinji! What the hell happened man? You let a girl beat you!" Shinji snorted.

"I'd like to see one of you come up here and have a go at it. Any volunteers?" There was no answer, and the young man who made the 'girl' joke looked properly ashamed, most likely because he didn't want to fight her.

"Tell me one thing though. How exactly did you pull that off?" Kirai looked kind of embarrassed.

"Fresh grass has too much water stored in it to burn properly right away. I just waited until he lit one of my pile of leaves and then I added just enough water to get the right amount smoke. I held my breath while he choked."

"Whoa! How'd you figure that one?"

"I dunno. It's like breathing. It's natural; I don't know where I learned it."

They plagued her with questions about everything they could think of. She chatted quite easily with them. Soon even Boton came up to give grudging congratulations, purposefully not mentioning Hiei since, for the moment, all memory of him seemed to have once again vanished from the young fox.

None of them could have noticed the stern figure watching them from the tower turret. None of them could have noticed the swish of fabric as he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirai paused; something was wrong. She didn't feel anything strange per say. On the contrary, it was what she didn't feel that alerted her. It was as if the air itself bent around it, not wanting to admit its existence. The emptiness of a perfectly shielded mind wafted around her. She reached for the door. She had to get out. Someone…something was in her room.

Her hand barely brushed the doorknob before she was jerked back roughly.

"Damn you, such a deceptive little subeta, aren't you?" Someone whispered gruffly in her ear. She tried to jerk away but he held on tightly. When finally he did release her it was so sudden that she nearly lost her balance. Shikijou sneered. "You're such a marvelous fighter Kirai, or should I call you Miya. Oh don't bother saying anything," he overruled her, seeing the look on her face, "for all your strength you are very careless with your mind." He planted himself blocking the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_An evil smile flitted across the man's face as he moved until he stood blocking the door._

"_Come Kirai, you only have to get past me." Rage built up in him as he forced himself to his feet and flew at the man._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirai debated the odds she would have if she tried to rush past him but he had crossed the room in a second, grabbing her by the neck. She struggled but couldn't get free. His power…never had she felt such power. A memory in the back of her mind triggered and in response she spit on him.

"Karasu!" He dropped her and his foot landed on the side of her head.

"How pathetic, to find one so strong and so weak at the same time. At your level you should be putting up more of a fight, unless, of course, you've forgotten."

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"You, dear Kirai, are quite different. You have the delicacy of the human women I enjoy yet your intriguing ki amazes me. I view you as a challenge. You're a slave. Despite my brother's ridiculous ideas, I think you were trying to escape from a lord. I can see it in your eyes. Another lord came quite close to breaking you but apparently didn't succeed. I plan to succeed where he failed. I'll have you in my harem or you'll die in the process."

"Chikan…pervert!" The second blow was not as hard but just as painful.

He dragged her up by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall with his body, pressing his hardness against her thigh in the process. His hot breath scalded her shoulder.

"I want to see the full extent of your powers Kirai. Pack what you need from tonight. Tomorrow we leave to train. I have to see it for myself." He pressed harder. "Soon I'll have you begging for this like a good little gaishou."

"I'll cut them off and force you to eat them." He chuckled.

"I told you, you're a challenge." He licked his lips. "I love challenges." One course hand put pressure on the throbbing side of her neck and he captured her mouth with his when she cried out in pain. A split second later a telepathic blast sent him flying backward, crashing through the heavy wooden door. The sadistic smile that would haunt her dreams returned once he pushed himself off the floor. "The more you fight, the harder I'll work. We leave in the morning."

"And if don't want to leave with you?" He shrugged.

"I plan to have a really serious training session. Whether it's with you or with your considerably weaker friend Shinji it doesn't matter to me."

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe, but are you willing to find out. How many of them would I need to kill before you got the point?" She glared silently. "Be ready at sun up…unless of course you'd rather me come in to wake you."

"I'll be ready." He chuckled.

"No, I honestly don't think you'll ever be Kirai."


	8. Fall Together

Pt 7

"Hey Kirai, congrats. I heard about the fight."

"Thanks." Hikari eyed her back.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? It's like you didn't want to win."

"It was a stupid move, made out of a stupid want to show off."

"But you won."

"Yes, I suppose I did, if you could call it winning." Hikari resisted the urge to turn her to face him. She hated to be touched.

"Is something wrong Kirai?" She sighed, a soft, vaguely audible sound.

"Nothing. I'm just going to be gone for a while, that's all." His nose wrinkled.

"Gone, gone where?"

"I don't know yet."

"Cut the crap! I want a damn straight answer!" He lowered his voice when she winced; he didn't know how loud he was right then but something worried him. He didn't like the feeling that she couldn't tell him whatever it was that had frightened her. "Please Kirai, I'm worried about you. I know there's something wrong and I just want you to let me try to help you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Your brother saw the fight. He's taking me some where to train me. He says before he's done he'll break me."

"Damn!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikijou looked up as the door to his room was flung open. Calmly he turned back to his small table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to eat, what does it look like?"

"Damn it Shikijou, you know what I'm talking about! What the hell do you think you're trying to do to Kirai?"

"Wine?"

"What?"

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Like hell I want wine. I want answers!"

"I never discuss such trivial matters over good wine. I always wait until I'm finished, no exceptions. So you can either stand there until I'm done or you can join me. It's your call; I don't leave until morning so there's plenty of time." Nonchalantly he took a sip of the wine and continued his meal, blatantly ignoring his brother.

For a few minutes, Hikari merely watched him in anger. Finally he sank down into the proffered chair, eyes never leaving Shikijou's face.

"Much better, otouto. Now, be a good boy and have some." He took a tentative sip, just to please his brother. He finished it and slowly his anger began to fade. Like it or not, he couldn't be mad at his brother forever. After all, they were all they had. Finally Shikijou's cup was drained down to the dregs.

"Okay, _now_ can we talk, niisan?"

"If you insist."

"Why do you delight in torturing Kirai? What has she ever done to you?"

"It has nothing to do with what she's done, little brother. She is merely the type of woman who seeks to be unreachable. It's a challenge I just can't pass up."

"You do all of this for a challenge?"

"Why do you concern yourself with that girl? She's just some wretched girl that you found in the forest. You've taken quite an obsession with her otouto, why?"

"She's a person Shikijou!"

"She's a slave."

"We don't know that!"

"It's obvious. Look at her closely, brother; look at her eyes. No free yokai has that kind of terror in their stare."

"Any terror there was probably instigated by you!"

"Stop being so naïve. Doubtless she was someone's property before you fond her. She cannot be allowed to do what she wants; slaves must have someone in control of them all the time, they're different that way. They must not be allowed to have free will or they will destroy themselves. You'd be better protecting her if you'd stay out of my way."

"That's crap."

"Remember the tournament rebellion? We were on the human side then but news still got to us, even there. Do you remember what happened?" Shikijou waited for an answer but got none, and so decided to answer it himself. "The slaves couldn't decide among themselves. Some fought with the lords, some fought for freedom and others fought for power. By morning thousands had been slaughtered by fellow slaves and their bodies left to rot in the sun. nothing was accomplished. Slaves have no soul; they are possessions.

"It's not true!" Hikari hit the table and several dishes clattered to the floor. "It can't be!"

"Look at yourself: like a child defending his favorite toy…come to think of it, that's _exactly_ what you're doing." He stood up and walked calmly to the door, leaving his brother steaming. He paused in the door. "You have to remember otouto, slaves aren't really people. On a value scale they would be next to nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Next to nothing…"_

Kirai's eyes widened as the words echoed in her head. She thought it had been a dream – watching Shikijou and Hikari debate over the value of slaves – but now she wasn't so sure. It seemed too real. Even though they were on opposite wings of the castle she still felt like she was there. And those words…next to nothing…why was that phrase so familiar?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her room was dark and still. Nothing stirred save the dancing moon rays. The pale, silver light barely illuminated the figure. Her sleep was not peaceful like the surroundings. She tossed fitfully in her sleep, nightmares raging through her mind.

A second figure crept into view, stealthily eyeing the sleeping girl as he moved closer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boton shot straight upright in bed. Something wasn't right.

"Damn it Boton, get a grip on yourself and get some sleep!" Nothing she did would get rid of the weird feeling. She reached for her robe and subconsciously headed to Kirai's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rise and shine dear." Kirai jumped when cold fingers brushed against her face.

"Damn you! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She clutched the blankets to her in an attempt to hide her not so descent state of dress. Shikijou chuckled.

"Just waking you up. You're so cute when you're angry." She turned even redder with rage.

"You said sun-up!"

"I changed my mind. If I had waited 'til then, you'd have already been awake…and I so looked forward to waking you up."

"Damn it; get the hell out of my room!" He snickered.

"You're the slave in this situation, dear. You don't have any authority here. I can do what I want."

White blinding pain exploded in her neck as he produced a blood-red stone on a chain around his neck.

"Do you know what this is, Kirai dear? It controls you. You can't do anything without my permission." A scream tore from her throat as a flame flickered through the stone. He smiled sadistically, tracing a line down her leg. "That bit of metal on the back of your neck gives me direct access to your nervous system. It renders you basically helpless."

"Why…why the hell didn't you just use it to kill me…to begin with?"

"I never planned to kill you, but my stupid brother went messing around with the plate. I had to re-activate it first." The thin fabric separating his fingers from her flesh made a soft swishing sound as he traced the hem.

"Damn you bastard!" She tried to shove him off but the searing pain took over. As his hand slipped under her nightgown and between her legs, the stone glowed brightly.

"This reacts to my feelings. You can't win Kirai. You can never win."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the scene within. She had to do something now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikijou's head shot up as a horrific crash echoed through the room.

"Sorry Kirai, totally my fault!" A cheerful voice rang out from the outer room. "I'll replace it!"

"Damn!" Shikijou muttered and shoved himself off the kitsune.

"Hey, Kirai! You in there?"

Kirai looked up as Boton bounced into the room. The blue haired girl looked around but Shikijou was nowhere in sight. Long curtains flapped in the night breeze from the open window. She ran right to it and peered anxiously through. Satisfied that no one was there she shut and locked the windows.

"Are you alright?" Kirai nodded slowly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up with a nagging feeling and headed here. Why do you let him do that?"

"Some weird thing he's hooked up to the back of my neck, it shuts my body down when he feels it necessary. I can't get it off."

"Let me see." Still a little in shock, Kirai turned slowly to avoid more pain. She winced when Boton tried to pull it off. "It's not coming. I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"What's going on here?" Both girls looked up to find Hikari in the doorway. "Did something break?"

"It was…"

"…an accident." Boton looked back at Kirai. "Everything's fine; thanks for checking up on me Hikari."

He looked unconvinced.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"We're fine." He nodded and left.

"Why didn't you tell him!"

"It won't do any good. This is a battle I've got to fight on my own." Boton sighed.

"I wish you all the luck in the world Kirai. You're gonna need it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Hang Apart

Pt 8

The forest seemed to beckon to her from all around. Night music greeted them, echoing a joy she did not feel. She wondered how far she could get before he noticed she was gone. Probably only a few steps; she debated on whether or not trying to run for it would be worthwhile.

"We don't have time for sightseeing Kirai. Move it!" Mentally she snarled at his back, then pressed her heels against the horses side to catch up with the obnoxious lord. He was determined to break her, well she was determined to make is pathetic existence a living hell. He wasn't going to win this; no way in hell would she let him win.

Suddenly there was a slight rustle behind them, almost perfectly blended in with the quiet night. If they hadn't been silent they would have missed. Fighter's instinct kicked in.

Kirai was fast.

Shikijou was faster.

Kirai barely got a chance to see it. The okami's sword sliced through the air, severing the creature from its head. The headless bear-yokai stumbled a few steps forward before falling to the ground, blood gushing in spurts from its neck.

Whinnying nervously, the horse back away from the body.

"Are you alright?"

"I didn't need your help."

"It's a lord's job to take care of his property."

"I'm not your property!"

"Most people say thank you."

Rage boiled up in her again, clouding her judgment. She didn't even hear the cracks behind her.

His arm shot out and yanked her off the back of her horse. The sudden shift of weight sent them both tumbling to the floor, him covering her almost…protectively.

The horse screamed as the bear's claws tore through its back. Shikijou felt her stiffen beneath him.

_Damn it, she's stopped thinking straight! _

Instantly the bear was on fire.

_That's Shinji's power._

It lasted only a few seconds before the forest returned to dark. He stood and pulled her up with him, regarding her intently. She stared off into the forest, as if lost in a memory for quite some time before noticing his stare.

"Well, what the hell are you staring?"

"This is the second time I had to save you from the exact same creature. It's almost as if the fighter in the ring evaporates the moment you step out. You can duplicate other people's attacks and your aim is basically accurate but when you get angry you get careless. Try using your anger to help you."

_I've got a million ways to kill you right now. I'm sure my **anger** will help me then._ If he heard her thoughts he showed no sign of it.

He walked over to the still-screaming horse. One look told him that it was beyond help. Its stomach was ripped open and it would die in the most painful manner. Quickly he put it out of its misery and silence reigned once more.

"Here." He tossed a second sword to her. "You had this when we found you." She couldn't help but gawk at the intricate creeping-vine design of the scabbard and the perfect-ness of the blade. In the hilt a beautiful clear stone shimmered.

When she looked up Shikijou was cutting up pieces of the bear and putting it in a saddle-bag. The head of the creature looked as if it were in the process of re-growing when it had been flambéed.

"Don't just stand there, give me a hand with this."

"You're really going to eat that?"

"If not me, then somebody else. Might as well be me. If you behave I may actually let you eat something every once in a while too. Besides, it's already partially cooked." He smirked at her face. "Get used to it. Judging by the size of this guy, we'll be eating bear meat for a while. Be grateful it's not the horse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jen listened out before heading to the door. All day Hiei had followed her around. None of her friends had noticed him but it was painfully obvious to her. Her father's friend was stifling her. Hiei knew nothing about girls; no wonder he was still single. She silently slid open the door and headed down the stairs. She froze on the bottom step. There, sleeping on the living-room couch was the koorime himself.

Silently she cursed using every swear she ever heard. There was no way in hell she'd be able to get past him. She climbed back up to the room. The window seemed to be her only means of escape.

She grabbed the rain pipe and slid down quickly. As she hit the floor she heard a slight commotion from inside. DAMN IT he heard her! Well what the hell did she expect from the koorime? Just before he came into view a sports car swerved up to the curve. She jumped in and slammed the door.

"Go, go now!" The car sped out onto the street.

"You know, it's not everyday I have to rescue my date from her own house." Jen giggled.

"I'm just glad you got my message."

"So who was that?"

"Friend of my dad." She glanced back just to make sure they weren't being followed. "I appreciate that he's just being cautious but he's stifling me. So, your email said you had some place special to take me. I'm curious…where are we going Shikijou?"

He smiled.

"Let's just say it's gonna be something you'll never forget."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was it. This was where they were going to train. He had told her as much before disappearing. There was something set up around the castle. She couldn't get near to the wall without a drumming in the back of her head. The moment she tried to get through the gates, pain exploded in her head.

She was trapped.

And Shikijou was nowhere in sight.

There had to be a way to get out of here. She checked everywhere but to no avail. There was no way out.

She could practically see him mocking her. She could see him watching her. It was a frustrating feeling: knowing that any move she made could be watched. Suddenly she went cold. Something was wrong…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yusuke! Yusuke , dammit, get up!" He jumped up.

"Wha…what is it?"

"Jen's slipped out of the house. I think the guy she's with is a yokai!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gently she touched the door. Something was going on inside. There was somebody she needed to help.

"Going somewhere?" Kirai whirled to face the okami. "You really should mind your own business. People who keep to themselves tend to live longer."

"Who do you have in there! I know you've got someone in there!"

"That's my business, dear." He grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Curiosity can get you killed." He whispered softly. "I'll make a deal with you. You pass my training here, and the person inside can go free. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"There is always a choice."

"I need to see her. I need to make sure she's alive."

"Why would you assume that it's a she?"

"I can pretty much figure out the way your twisted mind works."

"Very well then." He stepped aside and she pushed open the door, keeping a wary eye on him.

"Kami!" She ran over to the bed where a girl was tied hand and foot. She broke the ropes and helped her to sit up. "Damn you!" She glared at Shikijou. "What kind of monster are you!" He chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling that the next thing you're going to ask me to do requires letting her go?"

"Why do you have to do this?"

"It's a pity that a fighter such as yourself can be so weighted down with other's problems."

Jen leaned on her shoulder for support, breathing heavily.

"It's all right. I'm gonna get you back home." She nodded and made sure not to look at _him_, at the man in the doorway. The girl was helping her to her feet.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not leaving her in here with you Shikijou. I don't want to know what you've done to her already; I'm not going to let you get near her."

"Suit yourself; just don't expect me to go easy on you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kami, do you see that?" Hiei nodded and gulped.

"Is Jen with her?"

"Yeah, it seems like she's made a deal with the guy. Jen's safe…for now. But Hiei, what about…" The koorime shook his head.

"I'll go after her. I must talk to her…"


	10. Meeting

Pt 9

"So let's sum this up, shall we? You know her, even though you're sure you've never met her before; we need her for something, but you're not sure what that something is; You think Boton's still alive even though we all saw her killed; you think that his girl is an incredibly powerful fighter, yet you also think she's in life threatening danger; you think this girl can tell us where Boton, Banshi and Shinbi are even though the first time you've ever laid eyes on her is an hour ago. Did I miss anything?"

"No, that about covers it."

"My brain hurts." Kuwabara complained.

"Hiei, you realize that this is the utmost crap that I've ever heard, especially from you? We're chasing shadows here!"

"Not exactly. If we were chasing shadows there would at least be some semblance of a hint." All eyes fastened on the koorime. He sighed.

"Look, I know this sounds farfetched…"

"…That's a heluva lot more than far fetched, dude."

"Whatever. There are too many questions that we can't answer. Like, why is Kuwabara the only one of us who hasn't aged? How long have we been fighting this guy? How did Kurama die and if he didn't, where the hell is he now? Who the hell has been messing with our memories?"

Yusuke scratched his head. "I never thought about that. I guess I just figured that it was just the way things were. I never looked for an explanation…"

"Something happened to us, something we can't even begin to explain." Koenma paced. "But what…or more importantly, why?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was probably going to rain soon. Kirai looked up at the sky critically. She sighed, realizing that she was trying desperately to think of anything else but the okami. Boton was right: she need luck right now. Maybe she should have told Hikari after all, then he would at least help her out. But now she was in this on her own, and there was no way out.

It was evening and soon her 'training' would begin.

"You're Kurama's daughter, aren't you?" She whirled to face him. She didn't even hear his approach.

"Who the hell are you?" He stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't tall, yet something about the way he carried himself commanded respect. She could tell instantly that this was a lord.

"I'm a friend. I think we can help each other. I just want to talk to you."

"So talk." She crossed her arms, not trusting this yokai.

"Not here. Come, I know a place not far from here." He turned and walked away, as if certain she would follow. After a moment's hesitation, she did just that.

Instinct told her that she shouldn't trust him. Everything in her screamed danger but there was this little nagging in the back of her mind. Curiosity won over all and she followed.

Finally, a good distance from the castle's main hall, he stopped.

"Alright, I doubt he'll be able to hear us here and I at least can block his telepathy."

"You still haven't told me what you want."

"You want the truth?" She nodded. "The truth is I have no idea why I'm here…"

"…Well thank you sir for an incredible waste of my time…"

"Hold on a minute! I don't know how to explain it; at least hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"I can't really explain it, the connection I feel for you, like I've known you my whole life. I would never have found you if you hadn't helped Jen…"

"You know her?"

"Yes, her father is a friend of mine. I need to know, is Kurama your father?"

"I don't know. I don't remember; I don't remember anything. Like I still don't remember you telling me your name."

"It's Hiei."

"Hiei!" Her eyes narrowed. "You're telling the truth?"

"So you do remember!"

"I'm not sure." Hiei reached out and held her arms.

"You must remember Kirai. We need to help each other. Something's going on here that's bigger than each of us on our own but if we would work together…Just remember…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For four days Hiei kept him in the woods without food or water. Although he was anxious to start training he needed to make sure this slave was submissive. Not a single hour passed when Hiei did not hit or kick him. Kirai's body was covered in cuts, slashes and bruises. Surprisingly Hiei also bore a few marks where Kirai had managed to hit back. Very rarely was Kirai able to catch Hiei but when he did he made sure that He remembered._

_Hiei saw to it that every moment for Kirai was spent in constant pain. He'd shove him into the river more than once until Kirai finally understood that he couldn't get away. No matter how fast or far he swam, Hiei was always there when he managed to pull himself out of the water. At times when he thought the koorime wasn't alert he would try to slip away but never managed more than a few steps before He found him. These attempts were always met with a beating and occasional kicks. Once he broke into run, not caring about stealth. Then Hiei had pulled his sword and delivered a slash to his retreating back. Kirai fell, the sting felt like a fire burning his entire body._

_Faster than even Miya could move, Hiei moved forward and his hand connected with her gut. The sickening thud echoed loudly through the stable._

_Hiei counted ten, then walked closer to the suffering fighter._

"_I will stop now, but only if you beg for forgiveness and swear never to challenge me like that again." Slowly Miya shook her head._

"_I can't beg for forgiveness; I'm not sorry." Her voice came out a choked whisper. "If you order me to hurt another innocent know that I will react the same way I did today."_

_Hiei nodded slightly. "Understood." _

_Miya's eyes squeezed shut as Hiei raised the whip again._

_Blood rushed down her back as He tirelessly rained blows down on her back. She tasted blood in her mouth, this time her own as she bit her tongue in order to remain silent._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes glowed red as the memories came flooding back. Hate took over as she blasted at his mind with her own. He stumbled back, his hand tearing away from her arm.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Kirai!"

"I don't want to hear any more from you." She followed it up with a blinding flash of light. Hiei covered his eyes. By the time he reopened his eyes she was gone.

"Damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was rushing blindly, trying to get away; trying to get anywhere but there. Tears filled her eyes for reasons she couldn't quite understand. Damn him, why the hell did Hiei have to show up and ruin her already fragile state of mind. Why do all memories have to be bad.

Without seeing anything she crashed head-first into the next to last person she wanted to see.

"Is something wrong dear?" She glared up at Shikijou.

"Why the hell would you care?" His hands caressed her cheek. Slowly the sea-blue orbs turned dark, and gave way to blackness. "Don't touch me. Damn you Demon, don't you ever touch me!"

Out of a sense of caution he drew back as dark energies surrounded her. "What the…" She looked directly at him and chills filled him. Her fingers closed around his neck and slowly plants started wrapping around him.

"You are going to die here today."


	11. My Apologies

I'm really, really, really sorry about the heluva long wait and no, I've not forgotten. I've just got so many exams happening at once that I just haven't had time. I solemnly swear that by April 20, 2005 at least two parts would be up. Hold me to that, okay? Just thought you all should know since you've been so great in the past.

Sincerely,

Working my arse off to keep my promise,

Kira Silver


	12. Fading Daylight

Pt 10

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know…" Hiei wiped away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Whatever you said to her, I doubt she was happy."

"She remembered something; I don't know what it was but she remembered."

"And blasted you…that's one heluva memory. It's like she's gone crazy."

"She's lost control. She's done it before." Kuwabara crossed his arms.

"Well it's your own fault ya know. You should be nicer to people. Obviously she hates you. If you had been nice to her whenever it was that you met then this wouldn't have happened; she would have good memories of you."

"Not necessarily…" All eyes turned to Yusuke.

"If Hiei's right then somebody's doing this on purpose. Our memories have been twisted so we remember differently."

"Then we're fighting a battle against an opponent we can't see or hear."

"We've fought unfair battles before, we can do it again."

Out of thin air an annoying little voice yelled: "Less talking, more fighting! Move it, move it, now, now, NOW!"

"Sheesh, who put jalapeño on his pacifier?"

"I'm thinking he's got diaper rash…" Hiei shook his head as the humans laughed at their own lame excuse for jokes. _Humans never do grow up…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stone around his neck glowed brightly and she choked. She gasped for breath as she stumbled backward. It hurt too much to even scream.

"You will remember your place slave." A growl formed low in her throat as her muscles tensed for battle. Control, clarity and consciousness blurred into darkness as her body melted away. "What the…" Her pale skin dissolved and gave way to red fur as rapidly she shrunk. Black eyes glittered evilly from her face. "Damn!"

She leapt at him, knocking him backwards in her fury. He tried desperately to throw her off but the bundle of fur would not be moved. Her claws ripped through the skin of his face as he fought to get away from the enraged fox.

Fear like he had never felt before coursed through him. He was probably sixteen times her weight and size, maybe more, but the creature had him pinned. Suddenly she struck, snapping jaws aimed at the life-flow in his neck. Reacting quickly he flung his arm up to protect himself.

Blood gushed from between her teeth where they punctured skin. Bone cracked audibly, causing him to cry out.

Desperately he tried to shake her off and finally resorted to slamming her against a near-by tree.

A yelp tore from the kitsune as her skull connected with wood. He had finally found her weak-spot. He spun, smashing his hand (fox and all) against a huge rock, shattering stone and bone.

Her jaws loosened enough for him to wrench his arm away as she crumpled liquidly to the forest floor.

Shikijou's breath was haggard and quick. His eyes were fastened on the motionless animal. A thin line of red wound down her head and the blood matted in her fur. He stepped closer to investigate.

Carefully he turned her over with is foot, noting the stiffness. The expected rise and fall of her sides was absent. He bent down beside her and reached a tentative hand to feel for her heart.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she flew up, this time successful in latching on to his neck. He choked and froze. For a while neither of them moved.

"Go ahead." Shikijou whispered. Kirai's pupils narrowed. "You can't do it, can you Miya?" She whimpered as his mind wrapped itself around hers.

"_Too much…too much stuff in my head!"_

"_You can't resist much longer Miya, I'll control you if it kills you…"_

"_Miya, it's Hiei, Miya can you hear me?"_

"_What the hell's going on here?"_

"Damn you, all of you! Get the hell out of my head!" She screamed as several consciousnesses flooded her at once.

With a blast she knocked him backwards, at the same time resuming human form. "Why can't you all just get out of my head!" Shikijou fell to his knees, clutching his head.

Hiei's eyes widened and silent screams ripped through him. He felt his mind being torn apart…

"What the…" Kuwabara had taken only a few steps toward the yokai before finding himself unable to move. A pin-point of pain formed in the center of his mind and cycloned out of control, taking over him. He opened his mouth to yell but nothing…

Miles away, Hikari rode ahead of his friends, long hair flowing behind him. He laughed at the others' attempts to keep up with him. Suddenly his laughs turned to pain as a wave of telepathy coursed through him, throwing him from his horse. The animal reared in fright, hooves coming down at the young lord's contorted face…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_His eyes widened in pain and he staggered backwards. Damn she was powerful! The aura around her was incredible. Banshi smirked. This was going to work out quite well. She can no longer differentiate between enemy and friend, so she attacks them both. Both friends and enemies had hurt her; then again, who could hurt you worse than the people you thought were your friends…_

_Concentrate on it, focus on the pain…get rid of all of it. Destroy your world for me…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Ahh!" Miya clenched her fists as another soul, seeing Tousho, followed his example and pulled himself into her body. Soon hundreds of others came swarming at her, some pulling themselves from Jougen's body…**That Kuwabara, he was one of the souls that inhabited her body!_

"_**I don't recall giving you permission to move." He pulled her up against him, hand roughly gripping one of her breasts. She tried to struggle but a sharp pain in the back of her neck froze her. His uncaring hand gruffly explored her body. "You have a perfect body; it's nothing to be ashamed of. It would seem that I do have a use for you."…**Shikijou_

_**Blood rushed down her back as He tirelessly rained blows down on her back. She tasted blood in her mouth, this time her own as she bit her tongue in order to remain silent…**Hiei_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Out of my head…all of you just go away…get out!" She stumbled to her knees; everything around her dimmed, swallowed up in the blackness she created. Screams echoed then even those faded away. Around her flashed images, faces of familiars and strangers, all blurring into a twisted picture._

_So many minds reached out to touch hers at once. It was overloading her mind and she decided to put an end to it. She was tired of being the rope in people's tug-of-war: it all ended now. One by one she shut them down, completely severing the cords that held her back and effectively destroying any link she had. She had to get away; had to find somewhere where everyone would just leave her alone…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiei, Hiei are you alright?" Yusuke cried anxiously as the koorime collapsed. A split second later the spasms took Kuwabara. Yusuke could only watch in horror as their throats constricted wordlessly. The pain on their faces was indescribable. The tense moments passed and the human was helpless. Koenma wasn't answering him. Slowly they began to still. They gasped for breath to fill their starved lungs. Slowly even that stilled…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have any idea how lucky you are?" He chuckled.

"Toukei, I honestly doubt it would have killed me; I have lived through worse you know. If Shikijou hasn't killed me yet then I don't think the horse would."

"You're taking it way too lightly Hikari! That horse could have done some serious damage to your skull!"

"Shouldn't we be more focused on the fact that it _didn't_ cause any damage?"

"I dunno, we really can't tell how much damage was done considering just how thick your head is!"

"Oh, funny." Hikari practically flung his friend out of the room and slammed the door, wincing as it connected. He wasn't about to admit it but his head was splitting. He still wasn't sure what had happened. He was riding, then suddenly pain and blackness. When he came to he found himself on the ground, nearly crushed beneath the powerful hooves of his stallion. For a moment he thought he had hit his head, but then he figured the pain had come from something else. "Damn it, what the hell is going on? It's not supposed to go like this. It's not supposed to happen this soon…"

"Hikari…" He spun.

"Kirai!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Confused? Good! My mission has been accomplished. The next chappie's on the way! It may be a little late though…srry again.


	13. Playing God

**A/n the next paragraph is just, as my brand new shrink put it, a constructive outlet for my inner turmoil. To get to the story just skip the paragraph in italics next. Bon Apetite! Don't worry if it's a bit confusing right about now, it'll all be clear soon enough. **

_(Correction, a lot late. Turmoil? TURMOIL? I've got NO turmoil! Well maybe only a little. What did you expect? Every teenage angst writer has turmoil! It's kinda upsetting for a writer though: what with term tests, end of term tests, exams, pre-exams, post exams, make-up test, projects, college applications: I still got a year of high school left by the way, evaluation tests, mental evaluations and contrary to popular opinion I'm not CRAZY! Oh yes, don't forget total computer meltdown. The damned antivirus program got a VIRUS! That has completely destroyed my faith in antiviral programs… Oh well, enough about me …)_

**_Oh, incidentally, you are the proud witnesses of the complete change of my teeny mind. Remember when I wanted to call it quits? Well I got gentle hints from my co-writer (not so gentle), suggestions from 2 unnamed offline readers and slight persuasions (with a painful folder and umbrella to my head) from my self-proclaimed editor. Thanks to these hints, the third story is in the planning stage and its pretty good. Hell, its even better Next to Nothing and Never After put 2gether. At least I think so. Welcome to the birth of the trilogy…oh yeah, names for the trilogy and for the third story (mostly from the 5 who've already read bits and pieces of story 3) are welcome. _**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiei! Hiei talk to me!"

"He's dead Yusuke." The human's head shot up. Kuwabara struggled to push himself up off the ground where Yusuke had placed him. The black-haired human had figured that since he was still breathing Hiei needed a bit more attention. Regardless of his efforts, however, the koorime's body remained lifeless. "She took him with her." Kuwabara shuddered. "It was horrible Yusuke. She's got no idea what she was doing. It was almost like she yanked us out of our bodies. She ripped one guy's soul to shreds. Some guy named Shikijou. She let two of us go but Hiei…she held on to his soul."

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"I don't know how to explain it. You've got to find her. She can stop all this." His eyelids drooped. "I'll be fine. Just go after her." Yusuke glanced worriedly at the koorime's body.

"I can't leave the two of you. Kami knows what'll happen to you?"

"I said I'll be fine. There's nothing you can do for Hiei here. You'll need to get his soul back."

"I'll send Boton back for you. Find Jen."

"Right." He struggled to his feet. "Hey Yusuke?"

The human turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Don't just ask him. Don't give him a choice: force him to help you. He'll try to find a way around him but don't let up."

"Who?"

"Kurama. He's the other player in the game."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kirai..." She stood, framed in the window, brilliant hair flowing in the breeze. "What the hell…are you alright? Where's Shikijou? Did he hurt you? Damn it, I sound like a human, rambling on like that…"

"I'm…I need help Hikari. I can't remember what I was supposed to do. Everything is so…mixed up inside my head. I'm going insane, I can feel it."

He stepped closer and reached out to her. "May I?" She nodded. Gently he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. For a moment she stiffened then slowly she relaxed as his hand traced lazy patterns down her back.

"Hikari…"

"It's okay Kirai. You did the right thing in coming here. Everything's going to be alright. It will all be over soon…" His voice trailed off as, unseen by her a knife appeared in his hand. Faster than the eye could follow his hand launched toward his target, burying the knife up to the hilt in her back.

Her eyes widened and blood spattered from her mouth, dripping from between her lips. A shadow over his face hid his eyes but she could see the smile on his face. The fingers that had only a moment ago brought her comfort clenched around the protruding knife.

"Don't feel bad Kirai. You couldn't have known. Master Banshi baited you perfectly. It's all for the best…" Blood-red ripples flowed from his hand, through the knife and into the wound. It tore at the edges and ate though her. She couldn't move, couldn't yell, could do nothing as the okami used the minor knife wound to amplify his fatal waves and pass them through her. With a final, malicious twist he kissed her neck and whispered, "That's for throwing me off my horse, subeta." Then he stepped back to let her fall…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire world seemed like it was trembling. Entire sections of the roof came down on fleeing castle residents. The surge carried Boton with them. Without warning someone grabbed her arm and jerked her from the wave of bodies and almost immediately she found herself outside, transported through a brand new hole in the wall.

"Yusuke!"

"Where the hell is Miya?"

"Who?"

"Kurama's kid, red hair, looks just like him."

"Kirai, I'm not sure. I didn't know she was here."

"Go to the tournament grounds, get the others to the human side. See if you can get a hold of Koenma." She nodded.

"Right!" As usual she whipped out a broom from thin air. She straddled it and lifted off. "Just don't get yourself killed. I'd hate to bring your body home and have Keiko baby-sit it while I go hunt down your soul." A thunderstorm crossed the ningen's face.

"Now that you've reminded me – Boton…would you do me a favor?"

Immediately Boton was alert. Something was not right.

"Sure I guess, what is it?"

"Would you…would you have Keiko take care of Hiei's body until I can get his soul from Miya?"

"Kami!" Yusuke stepped forward to catch the former Shinigami as she fell off her broom. "No, it can't be true. Tell me you're lying. Please Yusuke, Hiei can't be dead. It's just not possible."

"I'm sorry Boton. There was an accident and Miya lost control…"

"…and she killed him!"

"We don't have time for that right now Boton. I know how you feel about Miya and Hiei but try to put that off for a while. I think that Miya just may be our last hope."

"For what?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." She glared. "Boton please…"

"Fine. But tell … that girl, if she doesn't release Hiei's soul I'll kill her myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've done it Lord Banshi. I've done what you wanted."

"Don't be a fool Kiete. Underestimating her will destroy you." As if understanding the danger her mother was in, the baby in Banshi's arms began to scream. "Come now little one, after all the trouble you've caused this is the only thing that bothers you? It looks like we'll have some more work to do." He turned to Kiete. "Well done Kiete. You'll get the reward you deserve soon. Ensure I'm not disturbed, would you?" Banshi waved Kiete out, fully knowing what was waiting for him the moment he left the room. He would lose another game-piece. Well, it couldn't be helped. The thing was an idiot anyway. It was about time he started relying on player two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiete scuttled through the door quite happily. Banshi had complimented him! No doubt the reward waiting for him would make him more powerful.

"You realize that the master you serve so faithfully has just singed your death warrant?" Kiete spun around to face the tall, silver-haired yokai.

"What the hell! How did you get here?"

"That is not your concern. Where is Banshi?"

"Any business you have with Banshi-sensei can wait. He is not to be disturbed."

"Is that so?" The yokai moved towards him with such a speed that he couldn't even see. The next thing he knew was a searing pain in his stomach. He was slammed against the floor so hard that he heard his bones crack and the taste of blood filled his mouth. Fleetingly he wondered who his master's powerful visitor was.

"Master…help me master Banshi…" he smiled as he saw his master appear in front of him. He reached out to him but was too far away. Suddenly the look in his master's eyes froze him.

"I never told you to try to kill the girl Kiete. Now you will pay for your error."

"Wait! Banshi-sensei! Don't leave me!" Banshi's lip curled in disgust as he turned away. "My lord! Help me!" But Banshi had already disappeared. "Master…how could you…betray me…"

The yokai's fingers tightened around his neck and blood poured out of where the long nails punctured skin and veins.

"Banshi…you'll pay…_master_." The last word he spat out before the bone snapped and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Why would anyone serve a master who would be so willing to sacrifice them? It doesn't make sense…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Banshi!" The demon turned to face his rival.

"Yokou Kurama, it's always a pleasure to see you. I see you've taken care of that little Pest Kiete. Thought you might."

"Cut the crap!"

"Come to see little grand-daughter have you?"

"This is a new low for you Banshi!" The fury that shone in Kurama's eyes seemed to delight the demon.

"On the contrary my narrow-sighted friend. I am merely ensuring that this game keeps going. Its quite simple really. I really cannot afford to have our game overthrown by a half-Kami, not even a grand-child of yours."

"A What!" Kurama stepped back as if shoved by an invisible force.

"What a pity…you hadn't even noticed had you? And your own daughter too. For shame Kurama."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A wave of Banshi's pale hand cleared a way through the mist and a picture of Miya appeared. She had been stabbed but she wasn't bleeding. Vines poured from her wounds and spread through the castle, blocking all entrances. "What's happening!"

"She's creating a paradise for herself. She's got the soul of her beloved and the memories of her friends. She's managed to fulfill the destinies that you and Shinbi-sama were unable to. You were so close to ascending and I couldn't allow that. That's why I was forced to kill you. Then dear Shinbi manages to start ascension. I had to kill her too. I hadn't planned to have Miya ascend but that bumbling fool of a yokai you destroyed tried to kill her. It must have set off some sort of hidden ability." He smiled.

"Don't you see Kurama dear? Your daughter is almost invincible, a virtual Goddess. She inherited the ruler of the earth abilities from you and ruler of the heaven status from her mother. It's a vexing situation to say the least, but I could use it to my advantage."

"Is that what you've been aiming for all this time? To become a god?"

"Of course…isn't that what we were made for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Reworking

_Lol. Don't worry about it Fate. Believe it or not there's a rhyme and reason to all of this. Sorry if you're confused right now but it'll all be clear in the next chapter or two. Incidentally, Hiei's explanation is in the form of a flashback in this next chappie. If you're still confused then just flame away and I'll try to fix it. I keep forgetting that you all don't know what going on inside my itty bitty brain so I tend to forget to write important things down. Thanks for pointing that out!_

_So I'm gonna take this down for a while to see if I can make it a little less random…hopefully. It'll be back in a day or two._


	15. Losing battle

Hikari's eyes opened slowly. He wasn't sure what he expected: something, anything. Pain, anger, everything was gone.

"Am I dead?" Feeling gradually returned to his arms then the rest of his body but his sight stayed missing. "Damn, what the hell happened?"

"We were almost killed. Don't worry, everything will be alright in a moment."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kiete. I lived inside your body for more than a month. We shared an affinity for female humans. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember you. What's all this about me dying?"

"Not you, me. My body was destroyed by that kitsune's father. I want your help Hikari."

"What do you need me for?"

"Tell me something Hikari. How would you like to have the power of a god?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuwabara was sure that Boton was trying to wear a groove into the floor.

"I don't know whatcha got against Urameshi's floor job but it really musta ticked you off!"

"Do you ever stop talking Kuwabara?"

"Just trying to lighten the situation." He looked thoughtful for a while. "You hate Kurama's daughter because she killed Hiei, ne? Or is there another reason why you hate her?"

"She betrayed him."

"Or did he betray you?" asked Keiko. The former Shinigami whirled on her furiously.

"What?"

"I'm just saying what I see. I do recall that you were in love with Hiei at one point. After Kurama died you wanted to be there for him but he pushed you away, like he did with all of us. He was always a loner so that kind of behavior was expected. You thought eventually he'd come around. Then out of the blue Kurama's daughter shows up and steals his heart and suddenly you realize that you really have lost him, that he's never going to come around because he finally found someone to replace Kurama…and that someone wasn't you." She crossed her arms and glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Deny it all you want Boton." For a moment silence reigned. Then Boton hopped up.

"I'm going to check on Yukina."

"Alright then…say hi to her husband for me." Boton's eyes seemed ready to pop out of her head.

"She's MARRIED!" She sneaked a stealthy look at Kuwabara who studiously avoided her gaze. "I thought for sure that she and Kuwabara…I mean…"

"It happened while I was dead." He said without looking up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just glad she's happy."

Keiko shook her head as she walked out of the room. It looked like all of her friends were living in denial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now how am I going to fix this little mess?" Banshi sighed. Humans, they were so unpredictable…and so damn bothersome. He watched as Urameshi poked around where he wasn't wanted. After seeing all rooms empty he had hoped that the ningen would give up and go away. But still he snooped around; what he was looking for, the yokai didn't know, nor did he plan to find out. It was time he got rid of this menace once and for all. He looked over at his second player. "Well little half-breed, its time you made your move, ne?" The baby girl cooed and the yokai watched as the human's life-light flickered into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is that smell?" Yusuke had been searching for what felt like hours but the halls of the castle seemed never ending. Now a faint scent came out of virtually nowhere. Everyone seemed to have disappeared. "Damn it, this is going nowhere!" As usual Yusuke's infinite patience showed. He smothered a yawn. Strange, all of a sudden he was tired. He yawned again and stretched. He started thinking of home and Keiko and his big, warm, comfy bed. The third yawn came with shivers. Damn it, when did it get so cold?

"I'll just stop for a minute to rest. It'll be for just a little." He sank to the floor and leaned against the wall. Between breaths he was fast asleep. He slept as his body temperature fell. He didn't feel when the floor crumbled beneath him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xx _A/n…I decided to change the way Yusuke died…didn't like it._ xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Interesting, what a very interesting way to kill someone."

"_I didn't want him to feel pain. You never said I had to torture him to death, so I killed him before he hit the ground"_ the defiant little voice answered in his head. Banshi chuckled.

"Fine, have it your way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't we need to find you another body?"

"Am I disturbing you?" Hikari thought for a moment.

"No, I don't suppose you are. I was just wondering how long this would work." Kiete chuckled.

"It worked for the past two months didn't it?"

"I know."

"Don't worry, the moment this is over I'll build myself a new body. Until then we need each other. I know how Banshi thinks…and right now he thinks I'm dead. I'd be vulnerable without you and you'd have no idea what to do next without me."

"Alright, I hear you. So what's our next move?"

"The Makai library…and then…"

"And then we can let all hell loose on the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiei! Hiei can you hear me! Hiei wake up!" Hiei moaned. Somebody was yelling in his ear and was making his already splitting headache much worse. "Hiei!"

"I hear you, alright! Don't yell so damn loud!"

"Sorry…can you get up?" The koorime started to nod but a burst of pain discouraged it.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm guessing that means you're getting up whether or not you're physically able." Finally the speaker moved into what was Hiei's limited sight range.

"Miya! Thank Kami you're all right!" He winced as he shoved himself up. "Where the hell are we?"

"Hiei…"

"Urameshi and Kuwabara were just here a minute ago…damn it, what the hell happened? Why can't I remember anything after that?"

"Hiei…"

"If I could just figure out what the hell Banshi is trying to do…"

"HIEI!" The distracted koorime was too busy trying to sort out his jumbled memories to pay attention. Finally Hiei found himself being pulled back against the fox yokai. Strong arms held him in a close embrace and an amused chuckle sounded in his ear.

"The things I have to do to get through to you Hiei…you're always so hard headed."

"Miya?"

The person pulled him even closer and ran a gentle hand through his ebony hair.

"You've got the wrong red-headed kitsune Hiei-chan." All three eyes widened.

"Kurama... but you're dead!" Hiei pulled away and turned around. Sure enough it was Kurama that stared back at him. Those serious green eyes held him captive, just like they used to. He had imagined this many times, imagined what he would do and say if he ever got the chance to see his Kurama again just one more time. Now all of that escaped him. He looked exactly the same as Hiei remembered: blood-red hair hung down to his waist, framing an almost-feminine face. He was still rather thin. Hiei hoped that it wasn't a dream: it seemed too real. He was afraid to blink for fear that the kitsune would be gone when his eyes re-opened. He couldn't find anything to say.

"Kurama I…"

"Shh." Kurama put a finger on the koorime's lips, effectively cutting off anything he was about to say. "I know. You don't have to say anything. And no, I'm not going to disappear; I'm as real as you are. See?" He reached out and pulled his friend's hand to his face. Hiei let his hand linger there for a moment before caressing the hair he loved so much. After a while Kurama tilted his face up so they could look at each other eye to eye. "Satisfied?"

"No. I know what I saw; I'll never forget when you died. But here you are. You seem real enough. Tell me, am I dead, or dreaming?"

"If the choice is between the two then I suppose dreaming is the closest one. I have to admit, Kuwabara was right about me being Banshi's opponent but this has been going on a lot longer than you think. I came to warn you: the fights are only going to get much harder. We just lost Yusuke. I'm sorry." The words hit him like a load of bricks.

_Yusuke can't be gone! He's to dumb to die! Why would the baka go and get himself killed when he knows we still need him?_

"Hiei listen to me. Miya wont be able to help you either."

"Kami, no! Not her…"

"Relax, she's alive but…she's at a different level now and she's not allowed to interfere with mortal concerns. You and Kuwabara are going to have to do this on your own. I know you can do this."

"I want to know what's going on Kurama." The kitsune had to smile at Hiei's stubborn face.

"You haven't changed a bit have you? Alright then, I'll tell you everything…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bright light seemed to be aimed directly into his face. Yusuke swore silently at whichever unfortunate person it was.

"Mornin' dude!" Some joyful voice proclaimed. The human was propped up against a column. Around him the room was dark and directly crowding his view were two over-cheerful faces.

"It's about time you joined us gramps!"

"Gramps?" The two brown-haired teens snickered.

"For an old guy you're pretty talented!" The girl said sweetly.

"Talented nothing," the boy interrupted, "that's THE coolest free-fall in like… ever! It's gotta be a record or somethin'!"

Yusuke looked back and forth between them, utterly confused. "What the hell"

"Oh right! I forgot the whole manners bit! I'm Death and this here's my little sis Despair. Wazzup?"

Yusuke shook his head as if it would get rid of the two. "Can either of you explain what is happening to me?"

"You went zero to splat in 2.2 seconds! Record speeds dude! You must have been doing a hundred and forty!"

"Could you try in English?"

The boy sighed in exasperation. What, are you slow or something?"

"He's old bro; you've got to go slow for old people."

"I AM NOT OLD!" They both ignored him.

"Ok, I'm gonna go through this for ya again. Just take a look at the pictures." Death drew a stick-man on the wall. Then he drew a line near the bottom of the wall. After that he drew an upside down stick man with it's mouth open, then he drew a pile of…something on the floor. Finally he drew arrows connecting all the pictures.

"That's a pretty good piccy. You really captured the situation!"

Death stepped back and looked at them. "You think so? I dunno, I think it needs something."

Yusuke wanted to scream in exasperation. "Would somebody just tell me what the HELL is going on here!"

"Ya mean ya still don't get it?" Despair growled. "Look, this is you." She pointed to the first stick-man. "This is the ground." She pointed to the line. "And this," she pointed to the muddle of arrows, "is you HITTING THE GOUND AT A HUNDRED MILES AN HOUR!" Her face was now a picture of complete enthusiasm. "Dude, you're DEAD! But what a way to die huh?"

"Dead!"

"Yep!" The brother agreed. "As dead as an ol' rattlesnake that's been chopped into itty bitty pieces. Say hello to hell old dude!"


	16. Remember

_Kurama sat motionless on the hard wood floor. The morning sun had not yet risen and a heavy chill cut through the paper-thin walls. A single thin candle supported an anemic flame. Light reflected off the young fox's silver hair that framed a troubled face. _

_**Inside his mind visions of chaos erupted. He saw worlds go up in flames. The screams of people running uselessly for their lives all but drowned out the roar of the fire. This was hell; he was sure of it…either hell or a damn hell on earth. Orange tentacles wrapped around the escapees, either incinerating them immediately or making them suffer first. The fire had a soul of its own and it grew larger with each person it consumed. Suddenly one of Them grabbed on to his ankle, screaming for help as the tongue of fire wrapped around her, dragging her towards itself. Her nails dug desperately into his skin. Kurama reacted instinctively, growing a hedge around them. For the first time he was able to get a good look at her. She was a young yokai, no older than twelve. She must have been an exceptional beauty at one point but it was impossible to tell now. Bits of her face had been eaten away by the flames. Burns covered her entire body, painting her a disgusting red and black. She reeked of singed fur. Gently Kurama held her by her left shoulder, the only place he could see that wasn't burned. Her face tilted up to meet his and their eyes met. She opened her mouth to thank him but her voice instead transformed into the howl of the mortally wounded. Her mouth went slack and her eyes clouded over. Kurama stared in disbelief as a hole opened up in her chest. A figure covered in darkness glared at him with red eyes.**_

"_**Damn Kurama…what's the matter with you!" **_

"_**Why the HELL did you do that!" Kurama yelled at him. "She could have survived!" **_

"_**Survived and then what? She'd go back to the hell she and every one else have gotten accustom to. You did her a favor putting her out of her misery." Kurama let go of the dead girl and stepped menacingly toward the shadowed yokai, claws ready to attack.**_

"_**I put her out of her misery! You killed her…"**_

"_**Did I?" The yokai pointed down at Kurama's hands. Slowly the fox's eyes followed.**_

"_**Kami…" he gasped. It was his claws that were covered in blood. The other yokai laughed at his stricken face.**_

"_**You didn't even know when you did it!" It pushed past him and picked up the body. From the dark yokai's arms the girl's unseeing eyes stared up at him accusingly. "You'll understand soon Kurama." Kurama was unable to move and could only watch as the yokai flung the body back into the fire. The yokai stared almost reverently as the fire ate its newest sacrifice. "When this world is purged by fire, then you'll understand…"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kurama knew he was dreaming. He had put himself in a trance in order to find the peace his parents always talked about. What he got instead was a glimpse of hell. He knew he was dreaming; but he didn't know how to wake up._

_His heart pounded and sweat drenched his whole body as he gasped for breath. The vision held him captive; he could feel the tremors that shook him. Suddenly his delicate ears picked up something._

_There was the barest whisper of sound as the door slid open. Normally it would have gone unnoticed but today it seemed like a thunderclap. It was enough to terminate the horrible vision._

_Without looking he could tell when the visitor sank into a half-crouch across from him. In his state between nightmare and reality he waited for the newcomer to speak but the room remained as silent as before. Slowly, so as not to damage his very sore psyche, Kurama tried to pull himself out of the trance had kept him prisoner for the last few hours. He silently cursed when he came up against another barrier. He pushed but nothing happened; he was still trapped in his mind. _

_Without warning there was a crack and Kurama fell sideways with a jarring pain to his chin. That was all he needed to shock himself into full awareness. He opened his eyes just in time to catch the second uppercut in one hand. His fingers tightened around the other yokai's fist._

"_Alright! Alright already, I'm awake Kuronoe! One was enough!" The black haired yokai named Kuronoe just shrugged and pulled his hand away from the fox._

"_How was I supposed to know? You still looked pretty out of it to me so I figured you needed a little more persuasion. Would it kill you to say thank you?" Kurama shook his head in amusement while wiping off the thin trail of blood that slipped out of the side of his mouth._

"_Very well then, thank you."_

"_You're welcome. If you ever need another fist in the face I'm your man."_

"_I'll remember that." Kurama pushed himself back to his small cushion that served as his seat._

"_So what was it you saw? I'm guessing it's not your parents paradise."_

"_I think I caught a glimpse of hell…or the apocalypse, I'm not sure which. Whichever one it was it seemed almost like I caused it to happen." Kuronoe nodded._

"_I can see how that would be disturbing." _

"_You're thinner; you haven't been eating right."_

"_No mother, I guess I skipped a few meals here and there. I've been busy… and I'm just dying for a taste of blood." Kurama didn't answer. Instead he studied his friend. His long arms seemed to have shrunken a bit beneath the bandage-like black sleeves. Around his neck his favorite blood-red pendant still sat on the exact same chain it had for the past hundred years. The ridiculous black witch-hat still sat on his head giving him an unmistakably evil appearance. Kurama mentally recorded every bit of his appearance right down to his dusty shoes. Finally his gaze returned to his friend's face. Kuronoe glared half-heartedly at him._

"_If you're checking me out then you've been alone way too long! You should get out more."_

"_Very funny…why on earth would I be checking out washed up goods like you? You couldn't even pay a girl to be interested in you." Kuronoe chuckled._

"_Poor Yoko Kurama, you're so far behind. These days a yokai doesn't pay to get some action. You just grab the nearest pretty human girl."_

"_I suppose you would know…domination is the only way you can get any. Anyway, I doubt you came all this way to discuss your sex life." The black clad Kuronoe became serious._

"_No, there is something else…"_

"_I thought so. You never just drop in to say hi anymore. I missed your unexpected visits and the incredibly life-threatening heists that always followed. My behind has been uncommonly safe for the past few weeks." The two friends laughed._

"_Yoko, you haven't changed a bit! I'm…glad…" His change of voice instantly alerted Kurama._

"_So that's what this was about." Kuronoe refused to meet his eyes._

"_I just wanted to know what would happen to …us I mean, I didn't want things to change between us and…"_

"_Oh shut up Kuronoe. I told you, we're partners and nothing's going to change that. I hated my parents and they disowned me. I was an embarrassment to them and they liked to pretend I didn't exist so none of their friends would know that their son's a thief. Just because they're dead and I'm the only one left to own all their money doesn't matter to me in the slightest. They couldn't change me in life and I'm not going to let their deaths change me…that would be too much like letting them win."_

"_Yes but now you're rich. You don't need to steal anymore." Yoko Kurama smirked._

"_I know, but it's just so damn fun! So tell me, what incredibly devious thing did you have in mind?"_

_Kuronoe's eyes took on a devilish light. "Yoko my friend, this one's gonna blow your mind!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was when Kuronoe told me about The Plan. Banshi had been an old friend of mine. There were five of us in our little band. Banshi had located all of us because he wanted our help. He had a plot and if it succeeded it would make us the most powerful creatures alive. Kuronoe had appealed to my sense of adventure. I wont lie to you Hiei, the prospect of virtually unlimited power was almost too good to be true. I wasn't going to let that go by."

"So you joined them." The statement from the koorime was not an accusation, but a statement of fact.

"Yes I joined them. They were my friends; I trusted them." Kurama leaned back with a sigh and stared up at the sky. "They were my only real family. We were the best; we knew each other's weaknesses and strength. We watched each other's back. I would have shared the greatest power with the people I loved most. With Banshi's smarts, Saikyou's strength and Kuronoe and my thieving cunning I thought we could do anything. I didn't think that anything could go wrong; Banshi's plans were always meticulously laid out, nothing ever went wrong.

We did many things in those days, most of them I regret terribly. It was a complicated spell Banshi chose, one that would drain selected guardians of their power and swamp our bodies with their energy. We would have almost limitless power and not even the other kami would be able to stop us. But of course a complicated spell needs many hard-to-get ingredients. So we stole. We didn't care how heavily guarded a place was. Kuronoe and I could get into any place. We must have taken hundreds of rare artifacts. I used that time to stock up on my collection of rare books. I loved every moment of it: the breathless anticipation before right up to the pure thrill afterward. It was like a high you couldn't get anywhere else…and I was addicted."

"What went wrong?" Hiei asked quietly. Kurama sighed again.

"Everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Let's make a deal: I promise not to bite and you come in out of the doorway." Kurama smirked._

"_It's not your teeth I'm afraid of Banshi…more like your claws." The tiger yokai snorted._

"_The ice in your veins wouldn't taste very good anyway."_

"_I brought you something." Banshi's face registered surprise._

"_I don't remember sending you to get anything else…or did I?" Yoko Kurama sighed in exasperation._

"_It's called food Banshi. You still have to eat; you're not a kami yet. It won't take long. I'm sure you can take a few minutes break." Banshi laughed and motioned for Kurama to sit._

"_Kuronoe was right! Fierce fighter, daring thief and mother hen…an interesting combination. I suppose if you insist." He shoved aside the pile of books and took the wiggling cat-like creature from the kitsune. "A koma cub? Where'd you get this?" The little cat yowled and scratched as hard as it could but it's little claws did nothing._

"_I found a den; I remembered it's your favorite and there aren't many of them left."_

"_Hey Banshi!" Kuronoe appeared in the doorway. "We found the amulet."_

"_Good, bring it here."_

"_Hell no! There's no way any of us are going in there after it! The damned place is flooded with wards and incense. Makes me want to hurl just thinking about it." Kurama saw Banshi was getting up._

"_I think not. I'll get it, you EAT." Banshi obediently sank his fangs into its neck and immediately its struggling stopped. Vaguely Kurama pondered the symbolism- soon all of humanity's guardians would be forced to let them through…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Koma are lion-like statues that were placed at the entrances of some shrines. They were thought to be able to ward off demons and other spirits. A damaged one meant that evil would be able to enter the shrine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
